Destinos Cruzados
by Roberta-Marizza2802
Summary: Juntos por siempre... es una promesa... por fin! el capitulo final... espero les guste les agradezco a todos los ke la leyeron... saludos! Un cap extra a peticion de los fans... la graduacion xD espero les guste!
1. El instituto de Tokio

_**Este es mi primer fan fic de Beyblade y aunque el primer capitulo no se vean tanto los personajes de la caricatura son principales para esta historia igual que la chica a la que se le dedica el primer cap, su nombre es Alondra, espero les guste…**_

_**Destinos Cruzados**_

**_Capitulo 1.- El instituto de Tokio_**

En un hogar normal de Florida……

-Un internado? Acaso estas loca?-

-Hija eso será lo mejor para ti… tu papa esta de acuerdo-

-No te basta con mandarme al otro lado del mundo, además me quieres meter a una cárcel lujosa!!!!!-

-Mi amor es por tu bien, por favor-

-No mama!!! No quiero-

-Pues no esta en discusión hoy en la noche te iras a Japón y estarás en el instituto de Tokio-

-No es justo!!!! Te odio mama!!!!!! Te odio!!!!!!!!- la chica derramo lagrimas y subió las escaleras rápidamente, ya no había vuelta atrás esa noche abandonaría el estado de Florida por ir a estudiar al otro lado del mundo, genial no volvería a ver a sus amigas y amigos, y tampoco a su familia, de todos modos sus padres nunca estaban en casa, en ke les molestaba ke ella estuviera sola en su casa, ahora estaría sola del otro lado del país sin conocer a nadie… triste, preparo su maleta alas 20:30 hrs. llegarían para llevarla al aeropuerto sus amigas, para despedirla … le quedaba media hora para despedirse de su hogar y de su familia, cosa ke no le interesaba, se tiro a la cama y se puso a llorar, no se quería ir, pero veía el lado positivo, ya no tendría ke aguantar a su madre por las noches…

En otro lugar pasaba algo parecido……

-Tu no te mandas solo-

-No me mandaras a esa cárcel!!!! Entendiste?-

-Iras aunque no quieras, es un tema ke no esta en discusión así que haz tu maleta ya, que en 15 minutos vienen a recogerte-

-Me las pagaras…- el chico subió a su habitación enfadado, todo su maleta y comenzó a acomodarla, el se quería ir, ya no soportaría mas a su abuelo, pero no contaba que como tutor de el no lo dejara ir, si no entraba a un internado al este de Japón, el pensaba irse de Rusia (donde actualmente vivía) y no volver a ver a su abuelo quien "cuidaba" de el, pues no le prestaba la mas mínima atención y aunque eso no le importaba, le enfadaba que quisiera mandar su vida cuando siquiera lo conocía… pero no había mas que hacer, el era menor de edad y estaba bajo la tutela de su abuelo, de sus padres ni se diga, a ellos nunca les importo el, y el tampoco se preocupaba por ellos quienes viajaban todo el tiempo y un día tuvieron un accidente y… murieron… a el nisiquiera le inmuto al ver a sus padres muertos, pues ellos no lo querían, por ke el abría de quererlos…

20:30 exactos

-Alondra Nimisneki baja ya llegaron por ti…-

La chica tomo sus maletas y con una triste mirada bajo… subió al auto donde iba con su mejor amiga Camila, y su otra amiga Luisana… las tres platicaban de las cosas divertidas que pasaron por años y que ahora parecían desvanecerse en el aire… llegaron al aeropuerto…

-Pasajeros del vuelo 365, empiecen a abordar el avión-

-Cami, Lui, chicas las voy a extrañar mucho, voy a intentar conectarme a diario para platicar con ustedes…

-Nosotras también te vamos a extrañar y mucho-

-Gracias Cami, y Tomas… no vino?-

-No pudo venir…-

-Oh ya veo, gracias Lui… Chavas cuídense mil, no dejen que nadie las lastime me escucharon? Siempre digan lo que piensen y nunca me olviden- Alondra baja sus maletas y abraza a sus amigas…-Adiós-

-Adiós amix-

-Mama, papa, aunque nunca pude verlos como mas que dos autoridades autónomas que controlan mi vida, no se que decirles, sinceramente no los extrañare pues estoy acostumbrada a no verlos, pero igual, los quiero…- la chica abrazo a sus padres quienes tenían lagrimas en sus ojos…

-Perdonamos Alondra, discúlpanos hija, nunca supimos comprenderte pero esto es por tu bien, jamás haríamos algo que te hiciera daño…-

-Te odio mama...- la chica tomo sus maletas y se dio vuelta para ir al avión -Pero… te extrañare- la chica derramo algunas lagrimas y se fue…

En Moscú, Rusia, 8:30 hrs.

-Kai!!! Llegaron por ti…- El chico bajo con dos maletas y salio sin ver a su abuelo, subió a la limosina y se dirigieron a aeropuerto, llego y miro ke alguien lo esperaba ahí

-Pensabas irte sin despedirte?-

-Ke haces aki-

-Solo vine a decir adiós, se ke no te gustan las despedidas, suerte…-

-Adiós Romina…-

-Adiós Kai- el subió al avión… se acomodo en su asiento, y decidió dormir… Alondra también decidió por dormirse… y cuando abrió los ojos escucho a la azafata

-Pónganse los cinturones que estamos por aterrizar, bienvenidos a Tokio, Japón… la chica se asomo por la ventana donde se veía el aeropuerto, jamás había viajado sola… siempre había una primera vez para todo no?... minutos después bajo del avión, fue y recogió su maleta y sonrió al ver un tipo con un cartel ke decía "Alondra Nimisneki"… se acerco al tipo y lo saludo

-Hola yo soy Alondra…-

-Buenas noches señorita, me mandaron del instituto por usted, me permite sus maletas?-

-Claro- el tipo venia uniformado así que no desconfió, subió a la limosina y después el señor

-Acabo de venir hace poco por un chico, tu lo conoces…?-

-Mmm no, yo venia sola…-

-Oh ya veo, le encantara el instituto-

-Ya lo creo…- pasaron unos cuantos minutos

-Señorita llegamos…- el joven se bajo y le abrió la puerta y bajo sus maletas- Mire allá esta la dirección valla ahí para ke la lleven a su habitación y le muestren el instituto, enseguida llevo sus maletas-

-Gracias- y comenzó a avanzar hacia la dirección- Eh disculpa, soy…

-Alondra Nimisneki… extraño nombre sabes?...- la secretaria le sonrió y la chica se sonrojo- Ven…- la tomo de la mano y la llevo con una chica de cabellos rubios rizados- Ella es Ayumi, te mostrara la escuela, las dejo-

-Hola, mi nombre es Ayumi…-

-El mio es Alondra, mucho gusto-

-Igual, ven te tengo ke mostrar todo el instituto y valla que es muy grande…empecemos por los dormitorios, estos son los de las mujeres, los hombres tienen prohibido venir aki, ya sabes las reglas, e igual nosotras si nos encuentran en los dormitorios de los chicos nos ponen un castigo, de aquel lado esta la alberca techada, esa se utiliza para la clase de deportes, y aquellas 2 albercas son para nuestra diversión, de aquel lado esta la cancha de tenis y los jardines del instituto, allá esta el campo de golf, y por allá las aulas de 1º,2º y 3º de secundaria, el laboratorio de informática, de ciencias, y de química, allá los de preparatoria 1º,2º y 3º año, el gimnasio, el salón de eventos escolares o auditorio, la biblioteca, allá la sala de visitas, y el salón de castigo, aquel es el aula de arte, allá prefectura donde están todos los prefectos, la cafetería, los vestidores de mujeres y hombres, en cada habitación ahí un baño y medio, los cuartos son amplios de 2 plantas, este fue mi pequeño tour… ke te parece?-

-Es un lugar muy lindo…- dijo con cierto tono de tristeza

-No querías venir aki verdad?-

-No realmente no-

-Mira acompáñame, para ver en que cuarto te toco, están en una pizarra frente de el salón de arte, vamos…- caminaron un poco hasta llegar a donde había una multitud de chicas, pues el acomodamiento de chicos de mostraba frente al gimnasio…

Cuartos 1º año, secundaria…

Cuarto 1: Ayumi Katae, Estrella Morris, Karina Mikari, Mariela Aguilar

Cuarto 2: Alexandra Ice, Alondra Nimisneki, Saineth Romero, Jamel Tomashi

Cuarto 3: Darla Escobar, Stephani Peterson, Samantha Sarrionandia, Julie James

-Quien diablos es Alondra Nimisneki?- pregunto una chica de cabellos verdes y ojos dorados

-Yo soy- reclamo la chica pelirroja

-Eres nueva o ke?- pregunto otra chica esta de cabellos grisáceos y ojos verdes

-Si, y ustedes quienes son?-

-Jajaja- se burlaron ambas

-Mi nombre es Alexandra- respondió la de cabello verde

-Y el mio es Saineth- respondió con una sonrisa burlona la de ojos esmeraldas…

-Y quien se creen ustedes?- reclamo Alondra enojada

-Seremos tu peor pesadilla- respondieron al unísono y se fueron burlonas…

-No les hagas caso Alondra…- dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro

-Gracias Ayumi…-

**_Quejas, dudas, sugerencias, un reviews es lo unico ke pido por favor… ke les cuesta!!! De ante mano gracias por leerla…_**


	2. Conociéndonos…

**Agalli-marian-tao-hiwatari_Que bueno que te gusto…aquí esta la continuación espero que tambien sea de tu agrado…_**

**Nadya-Hiwatari****: Gracias por el comentario, el fic es un poco largo, pero es de mucha accion… ke según yo va a ser muy interesante…jeje… espero te guste este cap**

_**Destinos Cruzados**_

_**Capitulo 2: Conociéndonos…**_

Mientras los chicos miraban su pizarra, algunos molestos y otros con dudas, como era posible ke un instituto tan prestigiado aceptara alumnos a medio año escolar…

Cuartos 1º año de secundaria

Cuarto 1: Kai Hiwatari, Brooklyn Masefield, Rei Kon, Tala Ivanov

Cuarto 2: Tyson Gragner, Max Mizuhara, Bryan Kuznetkov, Johnny McGregor

Cuarto 3: Miguel Cruyff, Garland Von Cetwald, Hitoshi Kinomiya y Drarko Moon

-¿Quién es Kai y Rei…?- pregunto un chico pelirrojo un poco molesto

-Yo soy Kai- respondió molesto el chico de cabello azul

-Y yo soy Rei Kon- respondió un chico de cabello negro y ojos dorados

-Mi nombre es Tala… y yo mando en ese cuarto-

-Así y quien lo dice- reclamo Kai retándolo

-Yo niño, y no te conviene meterte conmigo, yo no soy el nuevo- el chico se alejo con un grupo de chicos… mientras Kai miraba enfadado como se alejaban…

-Kai, debemos ir al auditorio…- le dijo tímidamente el chico de cabello negro

-Vamos Rei…- y comenzaron a caminar hacia el auditorio, cuando llegaron el auditorio ya estaba lleno…

-Genial!- reclamo una chica de cabellos rojos –Esta lleno Ayumi-

-Si te hubieras apurado hubiéramos alcanzado lugar Alondra…-

-Deja de culparme… mira… por allá hay dos asientos vacíos, rápido antes de ke nos los ganen…- caminaron rápidamente hasta dos asiento ke estaban en la penúltima fila de atrás… junto a un chico de cabello azul…

-De aki no se ve nada Alondra… tu tienes la culpa!!!-

-Guarda silencio Ayumi… deperdido nos sentamos así ke deja de quejarte…- la ceremonia comenzó…

-Bienvenidos alumnos, después de estas vacaciones de invierno espero que sigan siendo los magníficos estudiantes que siempre han representado a este instituto, a los estudiantes nuevos les doy la mas cordial bienvenida a este instituto espero que se sientan como en su casa…-

-Lo dudo- dijeron al unísono el chico de cabellos azules y la chica de cabello rojo, se miraron por un momento como tratando de guardar la mirada del otro en su mente, después siguieron escuchando el discurso de la directora de lo perfecta y única que era esa escuela… después de terminar se miraron una vez mas y se dirigieron cada vez por su lado…

-Eso estuvo divertido… que te pasa Alondra? No te gusta hablar de cómo Alexandra se cayó…jeje estuvo muy chistoso-

-Si…estuvo divertido pero…-

-Pero que?-

-Recuerdas al chico del auditorio?-

-El ke dijo la misma palabra ke tu al mismo tiempo?...eso también fue cómico-

-Si ese… no se, me sentí extraña cuando me miro…-

-Te gusta?????????????-

-No… apenas y es la primera vez que lo veo-

-Es amor a primera vista… y si no te diste cuenta el por ratos te miraba…-

-Enserio?-

-Si…además el chavo no esta feo…-

-No… no esta feo… sabes como se llama?-

-Nop, nunca lo había visto, debe ser nuevo… entraron muchos este bimestre…-

-Ya veo…-

-Ahora veámonos, ke nos van a presentar a los maestros, no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa- le dijo jalándola con una dulce sonrisa

-Ya voy…-

En el salón de arte

-Así que vienes de Rusia… y como es allá?-

-Como una cuidad normal…-

-No te gusta platicar verdad-

-No Rei, no me gusta platicar, ahí viene la directora…-

-Oh vamos… mira es la chica de hace rato…-

-Cual?-

-La que dijo lo mismo que tu en el auditorio…-

Alondra y Ayumi, llegaron de nuevo cuando estaba lleno el salón, así que se sentaron de nuevo hasta atrás, en la ultima fila, la cual estaba vacía, solo estaban ellas sentadas, entonces llego el chico de cabellos azules y se sentó junto a Alondra…

-No esta ocupado verdad?- Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, mientras Rei se sentaba junto a Ayumi.

-Hola mi nombre es Rei Kon-

-Hola mi nombre es Ayumi Katae, eres de aki de Japón?-

-Pues, vivo en un pequeño pueblo cerca de esta ciudad…-

-Oh ya veo… yo vine de Beijing…-

-Y como es ese lugar?-

-Muy lindo…-

-¿Cómo tu?- la chica se sonrojo…

-Muy bien chicos- la voz de la directora los distrajo de inmediato –Voy a ser rápida para que tenga tiempo de acoplarse y conocer a los demás… la Profa. Jessica Aguilar se encargara de impartir la materia de historia mundial, el Prof. Nino de la Rosa se encargada de Educación Física, la Profa. Laura Elisa Villanueva impartirá matemáticas, el maestro Pedro Velazco dará geografía, la maestra Ernestina Gutiérrez es su maestra de biología y ecología, la Profa. Ana Laura es la maestra de español, la Profa. Norma Edith dará cultura de la legalidad…-

-Eso es una materia?- pregunto Alondra mirando a Ayumi quien apuntaba todas las materias en una libreta

-Si, es una nueva…-

-La maestra Micaela Castillo, es la Profa. De informática, el Prof. Veyro Mendoza impartirá Teatro, ella es la profesora Petra Laura y dará artes plásticas, el profesor Sergio Mejia es el maestro de ingles, y cada uno tomara un taller para aprender diferentes cosas, la maestra de informática les pondrá un examen para ver a donde les conviene entrar de Taller, se pueden retirar…-

-Cambiaron a la maestra de matemáticas y al de teatro…-

-Tu ya tienes tiempo aki?-

-Pues empecé el año aki… Alondra voy a la cafetería… nos vemos en la habitación-

-Esta bien…- dijo mientras se recostaba en la silla donde estaba sentada…-Como te llamas?- le pregunto por fin al chico de cabellos azules

-Kai…-

-Mi nombre es Alondra… de donde eres?-

-Vengo de Rusia.-

-Oh ya veo, y eres nuevo…-

-Si… y tu?-

-Si, me obligaron a venir aquí-

-A mi también, mi abuelo piensa que es lo mejor para mi-

-Y tus padres?-

-Ellos están muertos…-

-Lo siento…-

-No importa… nunca me importo- chico se volteo a ella y le dio una pequeña sonrisa- Y por que te obligaron a venir aquí?-

-Mis padres nunca están en casa, y en un intento de llamar la atención pues… queme media escuela, pero no pienses que estoy loca, solo quería un poco de atención y esto es lo que recibí… y tu que hiciste?-

-Pues nunca he sido el niño bueno, me expulsaron del colegio donde estaba por que con unos amigos hice un graffiti de la directora pues… triple x…-

-Jejeje… enserio?... eso es divertido…-

-Pues mi abuelo y la directora pensaron lo contrario, después de que expulsaron yo me quería ir, escapar de la patética vida que tengo… pero mi abuelo actuó más rápido y como mi tutor me mando aquí…-

-Aaaa… que tal si vamos a la cafetería?-

-No, si me disculpas, me voy a mi habitación- se levanto y se acerco a la puerta – Nos vemos después Alondra-

-Hasta luego Kai…- el salio y la chica sonrió felizmente y se sonrojo por un momento…


	3. El primer dia de clases

_**Notas: Texto en cursiva y negritas recuerdos o sueños**_

_**Texto subrayado pensamiento del personaje…**_

**Nadya-Hiwatari: Que bueno que te gusto, y pues como que me pase con las razones… u.u… pero es que a 2 compañeros los expulsaron por eso y pues lo puse.. espero tambien te guste este cap…  
-.Kiara-Hiwatari-Portait.-: Que bueno que te gusto, pues a mi también me gustan mucho los de ¡institutos por eso decidí hacerla de eso**

**bye n-ncagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari: Jeje, pues si queria poner a Tala como niño malo, pues lo perece… ke bueno ke te guste… y me gusta tu carita… w**

_**Destinos Cruzados**_

_**Capitulo 3: El primer día de clases**_

Alondra también se dirigio a su cuarto, llego y miro que sus maletas ya estaba ahí

-Tengo que cambiar el cubrecama…- se avento a su cama y miro por unos minutos el techo- Es hora de empezar una nueva vida- se levanto y comenzo a arreglar las cosas de sus maletas en estantes y un closet, cuando llego…

-Si Saineth y después… o miren, ya llego la pueblerina-

-A quien llamas pueblerina princesita de cuarta…-

-A la boba ke se esta acomodando en MI cama…-

-Lo siento no tiene tu nombre, y los estantes estaban vacios…-

-Y ke con eso… esa cama siempre a sido mia asi que quitate…-

-Quitame…-

-Mira niña… no me importa no me voy a rebajar a tu nivel, ademas asi podre dormir a lado de mi mejor amiga… adios pueblerina…- y salio del cuarto seguida por Saineth… justo después entro una chica de cabellos morados y ojos **rojo escarlata**, parecidos a los de Kai… miro a Alondra y ella se asusto al mirar los ojos de la chica

-No queria asustarte, lo siento, pero mis ojos son asi…tu eres Alondra Nimisneki…verdad?-

-Si, tú debes ser…-

-Jamel Tomashi, se que es un extraño nombre- subió sus maletas negras a la cama junto a la de Alondra- Pero no me tengas miedo, no te are ningún daño, y te recomiendo que te duermas, mañana empiezan las clases y no creo que quieras llegar tarde a tu primer día o si?-

Alondra le sonrió y quitando el cubre cama azul de la cama, puso el suyo que era color negro con destellos plateados… se acostó y se durmió… un sueño...

_**-Hola…! Hola!- gritaba pero no había nadie alrededor, estaba en el campo de golf del Instituto, y comenzó a correr hacia la escuela… cuando llego miro con ojos llorosos la escena… la escuela en fuego, los alumnos algunos llorando, otros corriendo y otros simplemente tirados en el suelo muertos… eso era una predicción? Que diablos significaba eso… corrió a las ruinas de la escuela y miro a su amiga Ayumi sangrando…**_

_**-Ayumi! Ayumi…! Dios! Ke paso? Ke esta pasando?- se sentó en el suelo y poso la cabeza de Ayumi en sus piernas…entonces Ayumi levanto un poco su mano y apunto al cielo, Alondra rápidamente levanto la mirada y miro a un chico, cabellos azules, ojos rojos, era Kai…volaba… y estaba luchando con algo… pero ke era… no lo podía ver…**_

_**-Kai…! Kai…!-**_

_**-Alondra huye!!!!- un rayo callo justo aun lado de ella…**_

_**-Esta vez no fallare- dijo una voz… ke ella no reconocía… y esta persona le lanzo un rayo ke estuvo a punto de……**_

-PUEBLERINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Alondra se despertó asustada, mientras miraba a Alejandra y a Saineth burlándose de ella, a Jamel guardando unos libros y a Ayumi parada junto a la puerta

-Te dije ke así despertaría…Jajaja, te buscan ñoña…- y salio del cuarto…y Ayumi entro…

-Vamos Alondra arreglate en 30 minutos empiezan las clases… y quiero ir a la cafetería-

-Si… ya voy…-

-Pero ya! Levántate…!... que te pasa?-

-Nada, tuve un sueño muy extraño solo eso- y se levanto de su cama… saco el uniforme del closet y subió -Salgo en 5 minutos- mientras se bañaba se puso a meditar su sueño, ke tal si eso pasaba… salio del baño y se puso el uniforme, una falda medio corta color verde, una blusa blanca, corbata roja y el saco verde… tenia que apurarse si quería alcanzar a Ayumi en la cafetería… llego ahí y miro a Ayumi platicando con Rei y Kai…

-Buenos dias-

-Buenos dias señorita Nimisneki… no te molesta ke te diga asi verdad?-

-Claro ke no Rei…-

-Hola Alondra-

-Ke tal Kai…- se sentó, en eso llego una chica…

-Que desean?-

-Hola Nicole-

-Hola Ayumi, ke desean?-

-Yo quiero una malteada…- dijo Alondra

-Yo paso…-

-Yo también…-

-Bueno yo quiero una malteada, bueno Nicole, ella es Alondra, Kai y Rei, son nuevos…-

-Mucho gusto- dijo la chica rubia de ojos grises... les dirigió una ultima sonrisa y fue por las ordenes de las chicas…

-Ella es…-

-Como la camarera?-

-Si… mas o menos, pero se lleva bien con todos menos con…-

-Fíjate estupida! Mira me tiraste mi comida… te juro ke haré ke te despidan incompetente…!!!!-

-…Menos con Alexandra…?-

-Si…-

-Wow…eso no es novedad, esa niña es muy problemática…- dijo Alondra mirando como la pobre de Nicole recogia lo ke Alexandra le habia tirado… en eso, Nicole toma unas malteadas y se las lleba a Ayumi y a Alondra…

-Lo siento por la tardanza…es ke…-

-…No hay problema…- la callo Alondra y Nicole se fue un poco feliz, mientras Alondra bebia de su malteada, miro ke la mirada de Kai estaba sobre ella, eso no le molestaba, solo la ponia nerviosa… en eso toco el timbre…

-Es hora de entrar a clases…- los cuatro se levantaron y tomaron sus libros, y se dirigieron al salon donde ya se encontraban varios alumnos, habia mucho barullo y los chicos corrian por el aula como niños pequeños… Alondra se sento en medio y a su lado derecho Ayumi, y de esta Rei, Kai se sento al final de la primera fila junto a Jamel, Alexandra y Saineth junto a Alondra a su lado izquierdo… en eso entro una maestra de cabellos rojos de mas o menos unos 42 años

-Buenos dias jóvenes-

-Buenos dias…- dijieron cada uno por su lado sin prestarle mucha atención a la maestra…

-Bueno, yo soy la maestra Ernestina, y les impartire biología y ecologia, muchos alumnos aquí ya me conocen pero los nuevos no, por cierto se pueden ponerse de pie?- Alondra, Rei, Kai y una chica de cabellos color naranjas se levantaron…-Pueden decir sus nombres…-

-Alondra Nimisneki- se escucharon risas al final del salon y un que otro ke nombre tan raro…

-Kai Hiwatari- varias chicas estaban maravilladas con el chico nuevo, ademas de estar muy guapo, tenia un gran cuerpo atlético, el uniforme le quedaba muy bien

-Rei Kon- algunas chicas miraban con recelo a Ayumi, que no se despegaba de Rei, ya que el tambien era guapo

- Darla Escobar- dijo casi como un susurro la chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos violetas, mientras se sentaba en su lugar de nuevo…

-Muy bien, bienvenidos a esta escuela, ahora comencemos la clase, estaremos viendo el tema de la respiración, pero antes deseo que me hagan una síntesis, de lo que ustedes sepan sobre el aparato respiratorio…-

Y así se dio la clase, entre los alumnos participativos y los que nisiquiera hicieron el trabajo… después de un rato, tocaron el timbre… siguiente clase… Geografía… todos salieron casi corriendo a sus casilleros y sacaron sus libros correspondientes… después entraron al salón, seguidos de un hombre de edad mayor, calvo, con la boca un poco chueca…

-Muy bien muchachos siéntense- el maestro comenzó a poner algo en el pizarrón…- quiero que lo copien y lo contesten, necesito ir a una junta, entendido?... mañana reviso esto y quien no lo tenga se llevara un reporte…- después de escribir 15 preguntas el maestro salio del aula y todos se pusieron a hacer escándalo, Alondra volteo un poco y Kai, parecía muy concentrado contestando las preguntas, Ayumi y Rei platicaban alegremente, y Alexandra y Saineth cuchichiaban sobre los demás...

-Que estarán haciendo mis amigas en este momento…?-

-Alondra?- ella volteo y miro a Kai sentado tras ella- En que piensas?-

-En mis amigas… en todo lo que deje…-

-Oh… yo no tenia amigos… realmente siempre me gusto estar solo…-

-Ya veo…pues aki tienes una amiga…- el se limito a un pequeña sonrisa –Y te enseñare a sonreír- la chica sonrió y cerro su cuaderno, se levanto y salio del salon, mientras Kai volvía a su asiento, cerraba los ojos y ponía su cabeza hacia atrás… recordó algo…

_**Flash Back**_

_**El en un lugar oscuro, oculto, solo, llorando…? Ninguna persona habían tenido la suerte de verlo llorar, pues el no lo hacia nunca, parecía un ser sin vida, sin sentimientos, tenia un papel en la mano, y en la otra sangre… a sus cortos 10 años de vida ya había intentado matarse, pero por ke no acabar rápido con su sufrimiento…? Después de todo nadie lo extrañaría, sus padres habían muerto hace 2 semanas, a su abuelo nunca le había importado, por ke abría de importarle ahora, no tenia amigos, ni ningún otro familiar, era mejor acabar con su vida, con su sufrimiento…**_

_**-Kai...? Dios mio Kai ke te hiciste!!!!!!!-**_

_**-Nada Romina… puedes dejarme solo…?-**_

_**-Estas loco!!! Kai por ke te haces esto!!!-**_

_**-Por ke a nadie le importo…- dijo el casi en susurro pues ya estaba debil**_

_**-A mi me importas!!! Y mucho!!!- la chica intento levantarlo del suelo **_

–_**Vamos Kai ayúdame, no te puedes morir, no me puedes dejar…- al fin lo pudo levantar… y lo puso en la cama… después el quedo inconsciente, cuando despertó estaba en su cama, y ella dormida en una silla junto a el… **_

_**-Que paso?- miro sus muñecas vendadas **_

_**-Despertaste…- dijo la chica a su lado estirándose…-Que bueno… no vuelvas a asustarme así… por que lo hiciste?-**_

_**-Para acabar con mi sufrimiento… a nadie le importo, no tengo amigos…-**_

_**-A mi si me importas! Y pues ya tienes una amiga…a mi…- la chica se acerco a el y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla…-Me tengo que ir, cuídate…-**_

_**Fin de Flash Back…**_

Sonó el timbre… eso lo saco de sus pensamientos… siguiente clase Educación Física, todos salieron corriendo tomaron su uniforme y se dirigieron a los vestidores… se cambiaron y se dirigieron a las canchas…

-Buenos días chicos, chicas, quiero que hagan 2 equipos mixtos para jugar soccer, rápido…- rápidamente las chicas se pusieron de un lado y los chicos de otro…

-Muy bien bola de cobardes yo seré el capitán- dijo el chico pelirrojo

-Pues yo no te tengo miedo Tala- aclaro Kai retador –Yo también seré capitán-

-Pues comiencen a escoger ya- reclamo Alexandra molesta

-Muy bien… Brooklyn…-

-Parecen novios…- dijo Alondra en susurro…

-Rei…-

-Alexandra y Saineth-

-Alondra y Ayumi…-

-Bryan, Johnny-

-Karina y Jamel -

-Estrella y Mariela-

-Max, Tyson-

-Miguel y Garland-

-Hitoshi y Drarko-

-Darla y Stephani-

-Samara y Julie… muy bien comencemos…- y el juego comenzó, Tala y Brooklyn eran muy buenos, pero no tantos como Kai y Rei… Alexandra le tenia miedo al balón igual que Saineth, Alondra hacia lo que podía y logro anotar un gol, claro que Samara no sabia porterear, después de un rato gano el equipo de Kai, quien diría ke Ayumi sabia porterear tan bien, Tala estaba notablemente molesto y a Kai siquiera le importo haberle ganado a Tala… lo unico ke le gusto de haberle ganado fue el abrazo ke Alondra le dio al final…

Espero les allá gustado este capitulo, crean me, no es el mejor de toda la historia, pero ago lo que puedo, nunca había hecho una historia de Beyblade………

P.D: Les estoy dejando los capitulos lo mas rapido que puedo, por que voy a salir un tiempo...jeje... saludos

Próximo capitulo.- "Secretos y malas intenciones"


	4. Secretos y malas intenciones

**_Hola, les dejo este cap, y voy a tardar unas semanitas en poner el otro es ke voy a salir de viaje… :p nos vemos luego espero les guste y mil gracias a _****_cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari_****_ y a _****_Nadya-Hiwatari_****_ por su review, y que han segudo mi historia…jeje saludos a todos…_**

_**Notas: Texto en cursiva y en negritas recuerdos o sueños**_

_**Texto subrayado pensamiento del personaje…**_

**Destinos Cruzados**

**Capitulo 4.- Secretos y Malas intenciones**

En el receso… Alondra comía con Rei, Ayumi y Max, quien era un chico rubio y muy buena onda…

-Y Kai?-

-No tengo idea, dijo que enseguida venia…-

-Y de donde vienes Max?-

-Yo soy de Nueva York…-

-Yo soy de florida…- la chica le sonrió…

-Hola Max!!!!!!!- llego Alexandra con Saineth a su lado

-Que pasa Ale?-

-Oye, no quieres ir a comer con nosotros?-

-No gracias, estoy platicando con Alondra-

-Con la pueblerina?... jaja… que buena broma…-

-No es ninguna broma- dijo el chico algo enojado –Asi que déjame en paz…- Alexandra lo miro indignada y se fue a su mesa

-La odio! Maldita pueblerina…-

-No por que sea de estados unidos tu eres mejor Ale…-

-Cállate Saineth!!!! Esa niña no es mas que un estorbo, se cree mas popular que yo… y eso no puede ser…-

-Bueno… mira alla viene el chico de cabellos azules…-

-Kai!!!!!!??????? Ahí que invitarlo a sentarse, ahora el es uno de los mas guapos…- la chica corrió hacia el…-Hola Kai, soy Alex, te quieres sentar con nosotros?-

Kai paso a su lado, como si no la hubiera visto y se sentó con Alondra

-Pero quien se cree que es???!!! Por que todos se van con ella, y Kai? Quién se cree que es?????-

-Tranquila- alguien puso sus manos en los hombros de ella…-Esos dos, malditos nuevos…-

-Que quieres Tala?-

-Solo quiero hacer un trato contigo, tu no aguantas a esa chica y yo no aguanto a Kai…-

-Aja… y que con eso?-

-Pues… yo podría, ayudarte con ella, además no esta nada fea…-

-Pues Kai tampoco… que tienes en mente?- ambos se quedaron hablando un largo rato, el dia transcurrió sin mas preámbulos, pero no tuvieron las 3 ultimas clases, pues los maestros no asistieron… Alondra estaba en su habitación mirando el techo… había pasado algo muy extraño hace apenas 30 minutos y seguía meditándolo…

_**Flash Back…**_

_**Era hora de matemáticas, pero la maestra falto, así que era hora libre, decidió ir al auditorio, el cual pensó que estaba vació, entro y una luz le cegó la vista por unos segundos, después miro hacia donde procedía la luz, y miro a Kai, y una pequeña luz roja salía de su mano derecha y sus ojos parecían vacíos, sin vida…**_

_**-Kai…- este volvió del trance y la luz desapareció volviendo sus ojos a su color vivo…**_

_**-Que haces aquí?-**_

_**-Nada, pensé que no habría nadie…- el no dijo nada, evitaba la mirada de ella-Que hacías?-**_

_**-Nada…- dijo el saliendo rápidamente**_

_**Fin del Flash Back…**_

-Que era eso…? Quien eres Kai…? O que eres?- en eso entro Jamel

-En que piensas?-

-En algo extraño que me paso…-

-En esta escuela siempre pasan cosas raras, asi que no te alarmes…-

-Pero si Kai… que tal si eso era peligroso…-

-No lo era…-

-Como?-

-Lo siento… yo soy alguien especial, por eso el color de mis ojos, realmente este no es su color, solo que el color de mis ojos es muy extraño, por eso no los muestro… además puedo leer los pensamientos… en esta escuela veras personas muy extrañas de todo el mundo-

-Oh… wow, yo quisiera leer los pensamientos… lastima que no pueda hacer eso… pero yo tampoco soy lo que parezco… y Alondra salio del cuarto

-Claro que se que eres, por eso me mandaron a eliminarte…- susurro Jamel sin ser escuchada por Alondra, mientras esta caminaba por los jardines del colegio, ya estaba oscureciendo…

-Hola…- ella volteo de golpe y observo al chico que estaba frente a ella

-Emh… Hola…-

-Soy Tala Ivanov y eres Alondra verdad?-

-Si… mucho gusto Tala…-

-Y que haces por aquí?-

-Nada, necesitaba aire fresco…-

-A… ya veo, quieres ir a la cafeteria a tomar algo?-

-No gracias… sino te importa, quiero estar sola-

-No, no hay problema, nos vemos luego- dijo Tala, tomando su mano y dándole un pequeño beso en esta… y se fue… esta siquiera noto el gesto, en ese lugar iba a ser difícil guardar su secreto, nisiquiera sus amigas de Florida lo sabían, solo lo había sabido Tomas, su gran amigo de la infancia, al cual nunca pudo corresponderle, suspiro al recordarlo, se acostó en el pasto y cerro los ojos…

-Será mejor que duermas en tu cama, te aseguro que es mas cómoda- ella abrió los ojos y miro a Kai, bajo la luz de la luna, el era muy guapo, tenia un gran cuerpo, y era alguien muy especial y ella podía sentirlo

-Necesito hablarte de lo de la tarde…-

-No te preocupes, no diré nada-

-Es que… necesito explicarte lo que viste…-

-Que eres Kai?-

-No puedo decirte…-

-Oh vamos… si tu me dices yo te digo lo que soy…-

-A que te refieres?-

-A que yo tampoco soy un humano…-

-Soy un… demonio…- ella hecho una pequeña risita –Yo no le veo la gracia-

-Es que… eres muy frió y todo pero no pareces un demonio…-

-Así pues tu no pareces un ángel…-

-Como lo sabes???!!!- pregunto ella asombrada…

-Por tu aura…-

-He… perdido mis alas…-

-Y yo mis poderes… lo que viste hace un rato fue un intento de volver a utilizarlos…-

-Por que los perdiste?-

-Digamos que me negué a hacer algo…- ella lo miro

-Que cosa?-

-Tenia que matar a un angel…- ella lo miro atónita –Pero me negué, yo no quería ser un demonio-

-Pues yo no pedí ser un ángel, y lo soy…-

-Por que perdiste tus alas?-

-Por negarme a amar…-

-Como?-

-Los Ángeles son seres celestiales, humildes, amorosos… pues yo no creo en el amor, y al negarme me dijeron que podía ser desterrada por ello, rete al consejo celestial y me quitaron las alas, me dijeron que si no me retractaba, las perdería para siempre… y nunca me a importado…-

-Y por que simplemente no te retractas…-

-Por que no lo haría honestamente y ellos se darían cuenta…-

-Oh ya veo… y por que no crees en el amor?-

-Tu crees en el?- la chica miro fijamente a Kai… y el negó con la cabeza –Entonces por que yo tengo que creer…- Kai solo la miro…

-Solo cuídate, los Ángeles tienen muchos enemigos…- este se levanto y se fue… ella se quedo meditando unos minutos sus palabras mientras era observada por alguien, se levanto, y se dirigió a su cuarto, llego y las demás parecían dormidas, miro su reloj, las 21:30 hrs.

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo- se acostó en su cama, y tomo una libreta, después de un rato, se quedo dormida, otro sueño…

**_-Hola…! Ahí alguien aquí…!!!- comenzó a correr por los jardines del colegio, era casi igual a su sueño anterior… pero esta vez entro al auditorio, en el foro estaba Kai, igual que como lo había visto hace un rato, vació, con la luz roja en su mano, y a su lado, peleando contra el, una chica de cabellos rojos y alas negras, las alas no dejaban ver su cara, y detrás de esta chica, otra, de cabellos negros, vestida totalmente de ese mismo color, moviendo las manos, como controlando a la chica de las alas, haciendo que esta peleara con Kai, le lanzo un rayo púrpura que hizo caer a Kai, y ella corrió hacia el, miro a la chica de alas negras y se vio a si misma…_**

Despertó agitada, sudando frió, temblando, miro su reloj eran las tres de la mañana, se levanto, pues sabia que no iba a poder dormir de nuevo, todo había parecido tan real, pero ella no tenia alas, y quien era la otra chica…¿Por qué tenia esos sueños…? Camino por los pasillos hasta ke salio totalmente de los dormitorios, camino casi inconscientemente hacia el auditorio, y lo miro por fuera durante algunos minutos, luego dentro de este se escucharon voces, y una luz salio de este, junto con una ola de fuerza que hizo caer a Alondra, rápidamente se levanto y entro al auditorio, parecía vació pero escucho una voz

-Que haces aquí…?-

-Quien eres!!!!!!!???? Sal!!!!!!!!!-

-Te vas a arrepentir… hasta nunca Nimisneki- de repente una luz negra se acerco rápidamente, Alondra solo cerro con fuerza los ojos y se abrazo a si misma, esperando lo peor…

-Abre tus ojos- le dijo una voz familiar, los abrió y miro a Kai a su lado, mientras un pequeño humo salía de su mano…

-Y tu quien eres…?- dijo de nuevo la voz desconocida

-Te pregunto lo mismo, sal cobarde!!!-

-Yo no soy ninguna cobarde niñito- una mujer con capucha negra que le cubría la cara y todo el cuerpo levitaba en medio del foro del auditorio

-Quien eres?!- grito de nuevo Alondra

-Pronto lo descubrirán… adiós Nimis…- y desapareció

-Estas bien?-

-Si Kai… gracias, pero como sabias que estaba aquí…-

-Se sentía una gran cantidad de energía acumulada aquí, y vine a averiguar, y creo que llegue a tiempo…- sonrió un poco

-Gracias, me salvaste la vida…-

-Para eso están los amigos…-

-Pues para ser un demonio, eres la mejor persona que he conocido…-

-Hm…- y no lo dejo hablar le planto un pequeño beso en los labios…

-Nos vemos en clases Kai…- dijo ella mientras salía casi corriendo de la pena… después Kai reacciono se toco los labios y los miro por unos segundos… después sonrió y salio de ahí…

-Así que eres un demonio, vamos a ver que dirán los demás cuando sepan que salvaste a un ángel Kai…- la mujer encapuchada salio detrás de unas cajas, y desapareció de nuevo…

**Por favor, un review… se los pido…jeje… hasta luego**

**Próximo Cap. "El llamado de los reinos" Sucesos extraños y amores prohibidos**


	5. El llamado de los reinos

_**Texto subrayado pensamiento del personaje…**_

_**Texto en negritas algo escrito en algún lugar como una pared o techo**_

_**Destinos Cruzados**_

**_Capitulo 5.- El llamado de los reinos _**

**_Sucesos Extraños y amores prohibidos_**

A la mañana siguiente llego un memo a todos los alumnos que ese día no abrí clases…

-Que extraño, hoy es el segundo día de clases, y no las ahí…- dijo Ayumi mientras movía su comida con el tenedor

-Eso nunca había pasado?- pregunto Alondra tomando de su malteada

-No, nunca desde que yo entre se habían cancelado, nisiquiera por que hubo una tormenta de nieve-

-Mmm no se lo que este pasando pero espero que no sea nada malo- en ese momento apareció Kai, junto a Rei y Tyson, un chico de cabellos azules, mas obscuros que los Kai, y gorra roja… la chica se sonrojo al recordar lo ocurrido ayer y Kai, pareció notarlo

-Nos vemos al rato, tengo cosas que hacer- y se fue sin decir mas, mientras Rei y Tyson se sentaban con ellas

-Hola chicas…-

-Hola Rei, tu sabes por que no hay clases…?- pregunto Ayumi mientras daba un bocado de su ensalada

-La verdad no, creo que Kai fue a investigar eso…-

-Oh…- Alondra sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo y se levanto –Voy por unos libros al cuarto… enseguida regreso- y se fue corriendo de ahí…

-Tiene prisa…- dijo Tyson con una sonrisa mientras le hablaba a Nicole

-Que paso Tyson, ke vas a desayunar?-

-Pues, quiero una malteada de chocolate, unos pastelillos y un pay de mora- Ayumi y Rei no evitaron una pequeña risita…

Mientras Alondra corría hacia su habitación, entraba y rápidamente sacaba de un cajón una pequeña cajita rojo, la abría y sacaba un collar con una piedra color púrpura, que brillaba simultáneamente… cerro los ojos con fuerza, y de repente apareció en otro lugar, completamente blanco…

-Para que se me ha llamado…?- pregunto ella mirando hacia todos lados

-Buena pregunta Nimis…-

-Me llamo Alondra…-

-Claro… acércate… - la chica obedeció –Nos a llegado que fuiste salvada por un demonio…-

-Si… y que con eso…?-

-Estas conciente de que ellos son nuestros enemigos…?-

-Aja… si solo era para eso… me puedo retirar…?-

-No…-se escucho un estruendo, y apareció frente a ella un ángel, vestido de blanco y con alas y aureola…-Sabes muy bien que tenemos prohibido tener contacto con ellos…-

-No me importa!- bajo la mirada –Yo no lo puse en mi escuela…-

-A mi tampoco me importa Nimisneki…-

-Ke no me llames así!!!!!!!!!- una luz morada salio de la boca de ella y se dirigió contra el ángel… quien se protegió con un escudo de luz rosa

-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces… ya perdiste tus alas, quieres perder tu aura? Tus poderes? O ya no quieres ser un ángel?- Alondra solo bajo la mirada…

-Yo no puedo hacer nada en su contra…-

-He escuchado, más bien dicho observado que sientes algo por ese ser…-

-Claro que no…- ella evito la mirada del ángel…

-Es mas que obvio lo que sientes… lo sabes tu no puedes mentir…-

-Lo se… y odio ese poder…-

-Muy bien, lo he dejado lo suficientemente claro…?-

-Si… me puedo retirar?-

-Vete…- Alondra desapareció, y apareció de nuevo en su habitación, guardo la piedra… maldiciendo entre dientes salio de su cuarto rumbo al campo de golf, donde nadie la pudiera ver… se dirigió al hoyo 18, y se tumbo al suelo…

-Maldito consejo… maldito mundo… malditas reglas… maldito amor…-

Mientras Kai, se encontraba en un lugar muy parecido al que estuvo Alondra, solo que totalmente oscuro

-Ke diablos hago aki?-

-Estas aquí por estupido- apareció una chica de cabellos negros, cuernos, cola y alas negras…-Por que salvaste a esa chica…?-

El simplemente bajo la mirada…

-Y no tienes el valor para decir por ke… yo te lo diré… por que es una trepadora…! Y esta enamorada de ti, igual que la tal Romina-

-Ella no es ninguna trepadora Lemaj… es solo… una amiga…-

-Amiga…? Tu no puedes tener amigos… es ke no entiendes que eres un demonio?!!!!! O siempre te lo tengo que explicar…???-

-No… ya no soy un niño…- la miro a los ojos –Ya no tienes que cuidar de mi… así que deja de controlar mi vida!!!!!!-

-No me grites niñito… mira Kai… se que sientes algo por esa niña, y no se como le vas a hacer, pero te tienes que olvidar de ella… o si no serás desterrado… ahora largo- Kai le lanzo una ultima mirada y desapareció… y reapareció en la azotea de la cafetería

-Olvidarme de ella… esa es una difícil tarea- bajo de la azotea y fue al campo de golf, para estar solo, cuando la miro tirada ahí… corrio hacia ella…

-Estas bien?-

-No…- respondió ella con los ojos cerrados- Y tu?-

-Tampoco…- se tiro al suelo junto a ella y también cerro los ojos…

-Tengo prohibido hablarte- dijeron al unísono y se voltearon a verse mirándose a los ojos

-Y no entiendo por que- dijo Alondra sentándose

-Es que… somos diferentes…-

-Lo opuesto… yo soy la luz y tú…-

-…la oscuridad- Kai se levanto –Por eso no podemos ser amigos…- ella bajo la mirada al escuchar eso… -Además yo… no solo siento amistad hacia a ti-

-Yo tampoco… es algo… mas profundo pero… no se que-

-Yo… creo que es… no, no lo se-

-Amor…?- ambos se miraron durante algunos segundos que parecieron ser toda una eternidad, y poco acercaron sus rostros…

-Alondra!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se escucho a lo lejos, se separaron y se miraron… después Kai se fue por su lado y Alondra fue hacia donde la llamaba Ayumi

-Que pasa?-

-Ven rápido, en el gimnasio, tienes ke ver esto…- ambas se dirigieron casi corriendo al gimnasio cuando llegaron Alondra se quedo asombrada de lo que estaba escrito en la pared, en ese momento entro Kai junto con Rei, Max y Tyson, y Kai también se quedo asombrado de lo escrito…

-Dime que no fuiste tu- le dijo Alondra al tenerlo a su lado, sin dejar de mirar la pared

-Yo no fui…-

-Eso es sangre?- el afirmo con la cabeza

**Muerte al ángel y al demonio enamorado……. **

**Hasta nunca Nimis…**

Todos los alumnos miraban asombrados, mientras uno de ellos sonreía maliciosamente al fondo del alboroto

-¿Qué significa esto?-

-Que alguien conoce nuestro secreto y quiere vernos muertos…-

-Nimis… nadie me conoce así… solo en el cielo…-

-… y en el infierno…-

-Crees que allá sido otro demonio…?-

-No lo se… es una probabilidad…-

-Y por que te quiere matar a ti?-

-No tengo idea, pero tenemos que cuidarnos mucho…-

-Eso ya lo tengo claro…- se disponía a salir del gimnasio –Cuídate Kai…- y se fue… mientras el suspiraba, Alondra corría hacia su habitación, cuando llego miro asustada todo el cuarto, todo estaba tirado, revuelto, las camas volteadas, papeles tirados por todos lados, ropa regada, todo estaba desastroso, en ese instante llego Alexandra y Saineth

-Que hiciste????!!!-

-Ella no fue Alex…- Saineth apunto el techo y mientras Alex y Alondra levantaban la mirada y observaban horrorizadas lo escrito con sangre…

**La muerte se anuncia para ti Nimisneki**

-Estas maldita o algo así? Tu eres la Nimis a la que se refería lo escrito en el gimnasio, verdad?- Alondra no contesto la pregunta y se fue corriendo al dormitorio de los chicos, mientras tocaba la puerta del cuarto de Kai con desesperación

-Kai!!! Kai!!!!!! Abre!!!!!!!- este salio y miro a la chica con cierto desden y abria un poco mas la puerta para que pudiera pasar…

-Mi cuarto esta hecho un desastre… y ahí algo mas escrito… Kai… me estas escuchando- la chica volteo a mirarlo, el apuntaba hacia arriba, y hacia ahí dirigio su mirada

**Muy tarde mi pequeño demonio, hasta nunca**

-No entiendo nada de esto…-

-Tenias enemigos? En el infierno?-

-Mmm…- ella negó con la cabeza…-Espera, una chica, una demonio…-

-Cual es su nombre?-

-No lo recuerdo… fue… hace 7 años que paso eso…-

-Que paso…-

-Hubo una pequeña guerra demonios contra ángeles, ella, intento matarme, pero logre encerrarla en el infierno…-

-¿Cómo…?-

-No lo se- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos –Un… poder… que solo yo… tenia… pero creo que ya no lo tengo, ella juro vengarse de mi… pero si es esa demonio, por que quiere matarte a ti?-

-No lo se… por que justamente en este momento y en este lugar esta pasando todo esto-

-Creo, que es alguien del colegio…-

-Pero quien podría ser?-

-Alguien que nos odie tanto como para hacernos esto…-


	6. Malas noticias

_**Destinos Cruzados**_

_**Capitulo 6.- Malas Noticias **_

_**Una muerte se anuncia**_

En Florida, EE.UU.

-Cariño, no crees que deberíamos escribirle a nuestra pequeña…-

-Mi amor pero si hace apenas 3 días que se fue, no creo que nunca la volvamos a ver, pero te hago una oferta, que te parece si la visitamos la semana que entra?-

-Estoy de acuerdo cariño, voy a preparar algo de cenar…-

-No…- la abraza –Hoy te voy a consentir mi amor, vamos a cenar…-

-Esta bien- salieron y subieron al auto… y se fueron

-A donde quieres ir a cenar…-

-Vamos al restaurante favorito de Alondra… esa comida a mi también me encanta…-

-Ok…- dio vuelta hacia unas vías del tren

-Querido baja la velocidad, el tren se acerca…-

-No… no puedo… no tiene frenos…-

-Como que no tiene frenos… frena!!!!!!...- ambos cerraron los ojos y se escucho una terrible explosión…

En el instituto…

Alondra se puso, pálida de pronto, y un horrible escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, de repente ya no supo de si… y se desplomo en brazos de Kai, después despertó en una cama, y parecía ser el cuarto de Kai, bueno no parecía, era… volteo a los lados, y no vio a nadie, de repente desvió la mirada y vio a Kai quien la observaba desde las escaleras…

-Estas bien…-

-Eso creo…- respondió ella sobándose la cabeza

-Que te paso?-

-No tengo idea… tuve un presentimiento, horrible… me dolió el pecho-

-Quieres ir a comer algo? Tal vez te haga bien-

-No… no tengo hambre, tengo que… averiguar que esta pasando…- se levanto de la cama y salio del cuarto, dirigiéndole una ultima mirada a Kai y camino a su cuarto y se acostó a dormir, pues se sentía muy cansada, ese día había sido el mas pesado de su vida, al dia siguiente, tampoco había clases, y eso la preocupaba, no por que le importara el dinero que gastaron sus padres para que ella entrara ahí, sino que ya eran dos días… y el anterior habían pasado cosas extrañas, se levanto y se puso unos jeans, su blusa favorita y unas botas, justo cuando iba a salir, llego la secretaria a su habitación…

-Señorita Alondra, la llaman en la dirección es urgente- Alondra se fue con la secretaria, y cuando llegaron a la dirección esta le dijo –No te preocupes, todo estará bien- Alondra no asimilo muy bien esas palabras, algo malo estaba pasando, el presentimiento de ayer no había sido falsa alarma… entro

-Siéntate- le indico el directora con la mirada un poco baja, ella obedeció

-Que pasa directora?-

-Pues, hoy en la mañana, recibí una llamada, de Florida-

-Algo malo paso?- pregunto Alondra no resistiendo mas

-De hecho, si… anoche tus padres… murieron calcinados…- Alondra sintió un horrible nudo en la garganta, y casi sin avisar las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, se puso roja de inmediato, y estuvo a punto de desmayarse de nuevo…-Pero no te preocupes, ellos dejaron cubierto todo el año escolar, así que podrás terminar el año aquí, después puede, que con tus buenas calificaciones consigas una beca y puedas quedarte aquí…- Alondra se levanto –Mi mas sincero pésame…- y salio de la dirección… minutos después se dio cuenta que no sabia a donde iba, tenia ganas de llorar y gritarle al mundo cuanto lo odiaba por arrebatarle lo único que tenia, y a la vez, no sentía nada… comenzó a llorar y a correr sin rumbo… lo mas rápido que podía, olvidar, era lo único que quería, llorar y sacar sus problemas así… lo ultimo que le dijo a su madre era que la odiaba, ese era un resentimiento que tendría por siempre, entro al auditorio, y corrió al foro se tiro en medio de este y comenzó a golpear el piso

-Maldita sea!!! Por que!!!!! Por que no me he muerto yo!!!!!!!!-

-Por que eso nunca me lo perdonaría…- ella levanto la mirada y vio como Kai se acercaba a ella…-Siento lo de tus padres…- ella se abalanzo sobre el cuando lo tubo al lado, con tal fuerza le fue posible… lloraba, y lloraba y entre los susurrados lamentos de ella se escuchaba unos pequeños gritos hundidos, después de un rato, ya no pudo llorar, sentía como si, se le hubieran acabado las lagrimas la vida… se levanto mientras Kai la miraba, y ella de su pecho sacaba un pequeño relicario, una foto de ella, con sus padres… tomo el relicario en sus manos y cerro los ojos con fuerza… mientras susurraba unas palabras…

-Por que me dejaron sola? Por que no pude decirles cuanto los amo…? Por que diablos les dije que los odiaba, por que??? No es justo…! Ni por que soy un ángel los puedo ir a ver… odio mi vida… demonio!!!!!!!!! Me escuchas!!!! Ya puedes matarme!!!!!! Todo acabo!!!! Llévame lejos!!!!!!- Kai la abrazo por la espalda

-No digas eso… yo no dejare que te lleven…- hizo que ella volteara y lo mirara a los ojos…-Nunca dejare que te pase nada… es una promesa… yo te voy a cuidar y si fuera necesario, daría mi vida por ti…- se acerco a ella y le planto un dulce beso en los labios mientras podía sentir las lagrimas saladas de ella en la boca

-No llores mas… ya no se puede hacer nada…-

-Quisiera no sentir este dolor de perderlos, aunque no se por que lo siento, si nunca los quise, siempre quise que desaparecieran, que murieran… se cumplió mi deseo…- dijo ella separando se de el… -Lo siento no puedo amarte, tu eres un demonio… y yo… no creo en el amor…- se dio vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero Kai la tomo del brazo

-Claro que crees en el amor, solo que nunca lo has sentido… solo sientes odio y resentimiento, por que estuviste sola por mucho tiempo, tus padres no te prestaban atención, por eso no les demostrabas afecto, tu pensabas que ellos no te querían… pero yo nunca te dejare sola…- la abrazo pegándola a su pecho… -Nunca- después de un rato de estar abrazados Kai acompaño a Alondra a su cuarto y la acostó… mañana no tendría que ir a clases pero el si…

-Que descanses- le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente

-Buenas noches Kai…- y se durmió, minutos después… un sueño

_**Ella iba en el asiento trasero del auto de sus padres, ambos venían platicando de sus trabajos… y de lo costoso que era mantener a Alondra… eso ya lo había vivido, ella tenia 7 años sus padres pensaban que no entendía lo que decían, pero todo lo contrario, ella era muy inteligente y con tristeza escuchaba lo que decían sus padres**_

_**-Yo no tuve la culpa de quedar embarazada!!!-**_

_**-Claro que si mujer… ahora vez, tenemos muchas deudas, por mantener a Nimis!!!- la niña abrió la puerta del auto y brinco de este… sus padres ni cuenta se dieron… y comenzó a caminar por la carretera… iba cruzando la calle, cuando venia un camión muy grande, era de noche, y parecía que el conductor no la había visto, ella solo cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, cuando algo la abrazo encerrándola en su calor, abrió los ojos y volaba… miro hacia arriba y un niño que parecía de su edad la abrazaba y le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa… era el…Kai la había salvado de pequeña, a las afueras de un restaurante, y desapareció, justo entonces llegaron sus padres, y bajaron del auto, cuando miraron a la pequeña fuera de este, pensaron que se había bajado sola…**_

_**De repente, el sueño se convirtió en otro… sus amigas venían platicando y cantando en el auto con Tomas, cuando… chocaron…**_

Alondra despertó sorprendida de la visión esperando que no fuera una predicción, ya no había nadie en la habitación, miro su reloj, las 13:00 hrs. Estaban en clases… y había dormido demasiado, era seguro que Kai, le contara a Ayumi y a Rei lo sucedido, no le importaba… encendió el televisor, estaban las noticias y por alguna razón no cambio de canal

-Ayer en la noche ocurrió un accidente automovilístico en una de las avenidas centrales de Florida, un deportivo conducido por Tomar Colombo, quien era acompañado por Camila Bordonaba y Luisana Lopilato se impacto contra una camioneta conducida por un hombre no identificado aun quien estaba en estado de ebriedad… el conductor de la camioneta esta en el hospital y los tres jóvenes murieron al impacto… Alondra dejo caer la tasa que tenia en la mano provocando que se rompiera en mil pedazos…

-Esto es una broma?- le pregunto al viento mientras las lagrimas recorrían por sus ojos, provocando rápidamente una leve hinchazón, se vistió de un vestido negro con sus botas y salio del cuarto dirigiéndose a la azotea de la cafetería…

-Se acabo…- camino hacia el borde del techo…

-Alondra no lo hagas…-

-Maldita sea… por que siempre tienes que aparecer!!!!-

-Alondra, por favor, aléjate del borde…-

-No te acerques Kai!!!!!!!...- ese instante apareció Ayumi detrás de este

-Alondra… amiga no lo hagas…-

-Déjenme en paz!!!!!!!!- y se aventó del edificio…


	7. Depresion y soledad

**_cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari_**_Que bueno que la sigas leyendo… u.u aki ta la continuación_

**_killuki-coni_**_Gracias por leerla, es mi primer fan fic y hago lo que puedo… _

**_Nadya-Hiwatari_**_Gracias por tu comentario, nunca pense que les fuera a gustar mi historia, según yo no soy tan buena en esto… pero gracias… n.n_

_**Destinos Cruzados**_

_**Capitulo 7.- Depresión y soledad Una oferta**_

Cerro los ojos y espero estar en el cielo, o en cualquier otro lugar… pero de nuevo, algo la había salvado, alzo un poco la mirada y observo a Kai, quien la tomaba de la cintura, sus alas, negras parecidas a las de un murciélago, se abrían y cerraban continuamente, haciéndolo volar, el bajo al suelo y la dejo sobre este, sus alas desaparecieron

-Estas loca?!!!- pregunto Kai, enfadado mientras Ayumi se acerco corriendo y la abrazo

-Estas bien…? Alondra… me escuchas?- ella solo afirmo con la cabeza

-Tu… tu eras ese chico…- Kai la observo confundido –El que me salvo de pequeña, cuando iba a ser arrollada…-

Kai la observo de pies a cabeza recordando a aquella niña pequeña, cabellos de fuego, ojos grandes y que daban toque melancólico e inocente a la pequeña

-Tu eres esa niña?-

-Si… siempre estas para salvarme… gracias…- de repente los ojos de la chica brillaron extrañamente –Pero esta vez, no quería que lo hicieras- y se alejo un tanto molesta, Ayumi corrió tras su amiga

-Alondra que te pasa…? Kai te salvo la vida de nuevo y tu le reclamas- la chica siguió caminando ignorando completamente los comentarios de su amiga

-Alondra… ALONDRA NIMISNEKI ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!!!!!!!??????- Ayumi la jalo, lo cual molesto a la pelirroja

-Escúchame muy bien remedo de china… no estoy de humor para escucharte…a si que déjame en paz…- Ayumi se quedo atónita mientras Alondra se dirigía al auditorio, entro a este y se dirigió a los camerinos… se encerró allí y empezó a llorar

-La vida es un desperdicio… verdad?- Alondra miro hacia todos lados pero no supo de donde procedía la voz

-Quien eres?- la mujer encapuchada apareció de nuevo ante sus ojos –Ahora que quieres?-

-Tranquila, ahora no vengo a matarte- respondió con una sonrisa burlona –Vengo a hacerte una oferta-

-Que tipo de oferta- pregunto Alondra mirando con incertidumbre al demonio

-Tu eres un ángel?-

-Aja…-

-Tus padres y tus amigos murieron- Alondra afirmo con la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada

-Pues yo podría, devolverles la vida…- Nimisneki levanto rápidamente la mirada sorprendida

-Puedes hacer eso?-

-Claro… pero yo quiero algo a cambio…-

-Lo que quieras!!! Con tal de que mis amigos y mis padres vivan de nuevo-

-Pues que tal si intercambiamos… tu me das tu aura, yo te devuelvo a tus padres, y me das tu alma por tus amigos…-

Alondra miraba ala demonio confundida

-Oh vamos… que es tu alma y tu aura a cambio de las personas que quieres?-

-Esta bien- contesto Alondra levantándose… -Acepto tu trato…-

-Perfecto note arrepentirás…- la demonio hizo unos ademanes… mientras una luz blanca salía del cuerpo de Alondra… y la demonio la almacenaba en un frasco

-Hasta nunca Nimisneki…- dijo con una risa maléfica, arrastro el cuerpo inconsciente de Nimis hasta el foro principal y lo dejo tirado… justo entonces Kai iba entrando al auditorio

-Esta vez llegaste tarde Hiwatari…-

-Muéstrate de una vez…-

-Si tanto insistes…- se quito la capucha…

-Jamel?-

-Oh… lo siento me equivoque…- una luz negra la rodeo y pareció de nuevo ella solo que vestida totalmente de negro y pintada…

-Lemaj?-

-Lemaj… Jamel… es lo mismo solo que al revés… mi querido Kai… lo siento pero tu amiguita… estaba tan triste… que no le importo darme su aura y alma a cambio de revivir a sus padres…-

-Tu fuiste… la que le abrió la puerta del auto y mando el camión a atropellarla cuando tenia 7 años, la que la lanzo de la cafetería, la que le quito los frenos al auto de sus padres…-

-…y la que hizo que chocaran sus amigos… jaja… si fui yo, y que con eso…? esa estupida niña me encerró en el infierno por casi 10 años… ahora la pagara, igual tu, mi querido Kai… por entrometido… además me la debes…-

-Tú hiciste que nos mandaran a Alondra y a mi a esta cárcel verdad…-

-Si… esperaba que se mataran entre si, pero se enamoraron, que idiotas… bueno de todos modos se cumplirá mi deseo de verla matándote… -

-A que te refieres?-

-A que sin alma, ni aura… es muy fácil controlar a un ángel…- alzo un brazo y Alondra se levanto del piso… abrió los ojos, se veían vacíos, huecos…como si ella estuviera muerta… de repente unas alas negras la cubrieron por completo, para después abrirse y dejar ver a una Alondra vestida completamente de negro, sus cabellos de fuego tenían mechones negros, y estaba en posición de combate… de repente de sus manos salían luces púrpuras contra Kai y este con mucha agilidad los esquivaba

-Deja de moverte…- reclamo Alondra mientras seguía aventando rayos…-Maldita sea!!!- grito y voló lo mas rápidamente que pudo hacia el, cuando estuvo frente a el, bajo al suelo, causando la resonancia de sus botas

-Tengo que acabar contigo… tengo que matarte- alzo su mano derecha apuntando a la cara de Kai, mientras una luz púrpura comenzaba a salir… de repente el desapareció, y una luz roja paso a un lado de ella, levanto la mirada y lo miro arriba volando…

-Fallaste…- susurro al momento que sus alas volvían a salir y la elevaban

-Es que no entiendes, que no quiero hacerte daño…-

-Pues yo si quiero…- comenzó a lanzar de nuevo los rayos hacia el…

-Alondra despierta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Kai comenzó a volar por todo el auditorio… mientras ella seguía atacando… entonces el le lanzo un gran rayo rojo que le dio a ella causando un leve tambaleo y que la nariz de ella sangrara, se toco la nariz y contemplo la sangre que salía de esta… sonrió con amargura mientras le dirigía una mirada fría a Kai… luego alzo ambos brazos formando una gran esfera de luz púrpura y negra, y se la lanzo a Kai… pero el la esquivo, la esfera era como un boomerang que regreso hacia el, comenzó a volar huyendo de esta

-Deja de huir Kai…- hacia unos ademanes moviendo la esfera, entonces Kai voló hacia ella, y esta movió la esfera así si… cuando Kai cambio de dirección

-Lo siento…- se escucho en susurro antes del estruendo… la esfera choco contra Alondra aventándola a la pared y dejándola inconsciente…

-Es todo por hoy…- y desapareció

-Espera Lemaj!!!!!!!!!!- Kai volteo y miro a Alondra tirada en el suelo, corrió a su lado y con sumo cuidado la levanto, y se la llevo a la habitación…

Al día siguiente…

Alondra abrió poco a poco los ojos aun los sentía pesados… se levanto un poco y miro a Kai, Rei y Ayumi platicando cerca de las escaleras, no era su cuarto si no el de Ayumi… se paro de la cama, al instante Ayumi se acerco para ayudarla, simplemente la hizo a un lado, se puso los zapatos y salio del cuarto seguida por el trío, podría haberse ido corriendo si no fuera por que Rei la detuvo…

-Tranquila tienes que descansar…-

-No quiero descansar- dijo ella igual de fría que ayer–Necesito saber si cumplió con el trato- Rei la miro confundido…

-Si, lo hizo, llamaron avisando que fue un terrible error que no fueron tus padres los que murieron…- dijo Kai, tratando de subirle el animo

-…y hace un rato en las noticias pasaron que tus amigos estaban en el hospital, que el hombre fue el que murió- Alondra solo suspiro… les dirigió una mirada a el trío y comenzó a caminar… ese día no tenían que ir con uniforme, así que se dirigió al aula, entraría a la 4 hr. Pero no le importaba… entro mirando con indiferencia a sus compañeros a los que muy normalmente saludaba con una dulce sonrisa… se veía diferente… pero nadie pregunto nada… pues si se veía peligrosa con esa sonrisa perfecta ahora realmente daba miedo… Kai la observo durante toda la clase… estaba preocupado esa no era Alondra, tocaron para el segundo receso, y Alondra subió a uno de los árboles del jardín, mirando el horizonte como si este no tuviera fin… la siguiente clase era Cultura de la legalidad…

-Buenas tardes chicos… hoy tendremos una mecánica quiero que se acomoden en parejas, no mejor yo los acomodo, haber… Katae Ayumi con… Rei Kon… Estrella y Karina, Alexandra y Garland, Miguel y Johnny, Tyson y Drarko, Saineth y Tala, Darla y Bryan, Max y Samantha, Stephani y Hitoshi, Julie y Brooklyn, Nimisneki y Hiwatari… mmm no vino la señorita Jamel Tomashi?- Alondra suspiro y bajo la cabeza…

-No vino- logro suspirar…

-Muy bien, ahora explicare lo que tienen que hacer… quiero que en las cartulinas que deje en sus lugares, hagan un dibujo de lo que quieran, que ustedes piensen que los identifique… y después los intercambian con sus compañeros de equipó… empiecen…- Alondra no se movió de su lugar saco la cartulina correspondiente, un color negro, rojo y morado… y sin que Kai llegara a su lado, para ella no era una dificultad dibujar, aunque no le gustaba lo hacia muy bien… Kai se sento junto a ella, en otro asiento, pues aunque le intentara hablar sabia muy bien que ella no le iba a responder… Alondra comenzó con unas simples líneas negras…

20 minutos después…

-Muy bien chicos se acabo el tiempo… cambien sus dibujos…- Alondra le entrego su dibujo a Kai, mientras se disponía a salir…

-Espera…toma el mió…- Kai le entrego el dibujo era un corazón azul, con un poco de brillo que parecía de hielo, Kai tampoco dibujaba mal… Kai observo el de Alondra… una chica debajo de un árbol, llorando, sola… estaba oscuro, por el tono del dibujo, y la chica parecía abrazar algo, como una carta… Alondra salio del salón sin decir nada mas… Kai, sabia que tenia que encontrar rápido a Jamel si quería volver a la Alondra de siempre…

_**Lo siento por tardar con este cap, es que se me fue la inspiración…jeje… espero les guste… **_

**_Ahora un poco de publicidad de mis próximas historias…jeje… _**

_**La primera: Después de todo**_

_**Cuando tenia 12 años, Kai era temido por todos, pues su reputación no era nada buena, ni mucho menos a la de su banda los Shell Killer, al ser jefe de esta banda se mete en muchos problemas e involucra a mucha gente, en especial a una chica, que por su culpa le robaron su inocencia… pero 5 años después, ella regresa buscando venganza, y se da cuenta, que no ha dejado de pensar en el… pues siempre estuvo enamorada de Kai, como podrá lastimar a la persona que siempre ha amado?**_

_**La segunda: Bellas traiciones**_

_**Kai se encuentra muy confundido, pues a siempre a estado completamente enamorado de su novia, pero ahora que pasa mucho tiempo con Rei, su amistad, se vuelve algo más… Esta historia es medio Yaoi… medio eh… jeje… Tala siempre a estado enamorado de Kai, que hará cuando se entere que no tan solo piensa en su novia, si no que también piensa en Rei… ok.. es una mala sinopsis… pero díganme que les parecen… en mi vida he hecho una historia Yaoi…**_

_**La tercera: El chico de a lado Completamente Yaoi**_

_**Tyson vivía en su apartamento con su hermana Hilary, pero cuando ella decide mudarse para estudiar en el extranjero, el tiene que buscar un nuevo compañero de cuarto… al igual que su vecino Max Mizuhara, que pasara cuando lleguen sus nuevos compañeros? Por fin se darán cuenta que siempre han estado enamorados el uno del otro? O necesitaran la ayuda de sus dos nuevos amigos…**_

_**Díganme que piensan por favor…**_


	8. Vacia

_**Destinos Cruzados  
**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 8: Vacía  
**_

* * *

__

_**"Encontrando tu alma"**_

* * *

Sin sentimientos, sin vida, vacía, así se sentía, es mas, no sentía, se sentó en los jardines poniendo sus piernas contra el pecho, mientras miraba a los alumnos pasar… hasta que uno se detuvo y se agacho a verla

-Estas bien?- ella no contesto, y miro al chico con indiferencia –Alondra te sientes bien? Te puedo llevar a enfermería…- ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y emitió un leve –Déjame sola…- Tala se alejo mirándola con reojo, que le pasaba? Bueno y a el que le importaba, se dirigió al gimnasio, para practicar un poco cuando entro se encontró con una chica

-Jamel…?-

-Hola Tala…- ella no lo miro, observaba el piso con gran determinación, pensando, meditando, o lo que sea que hiciera

-Emh… estas bien…-

-Si…- ella le dirigió una leve sonrisa… mientras sus ojos rojos relucían un poco…

-No sabes que le pasa a Alondra…?- Jamel sonrió burlona al escuchar eso…

-Creo que si… pero no te lo puedo decir, digamos que es un secreto…- se levanto del piso –Pero si te pone mas tranquilo, iré a verla…- se acerco a el, y casi con un suspiro, tomo el aliento de Tala… -Nos vemos…- le dirigió una ultima mirada y salio del gimnasio… el solo emitió una pequeña risita nerviosa y tomo un balón para empezar a practicar…

Jamel caminaba tranquilamente por los jardines, y se encontró con alguien inesperado

-Querido Kai…-

-Lemaj…- ambos se miraron por largo rato, interpretando la mirada del otro… hasta que ella sonrió tranquilamente…

-En donde esta ella?-

-Alondra?- pregunto Kai, mirándola detenidamente, un ataque sorpresa era la especialidad de Lemaj

-Si…-

-Aquí estoy…- se escucho un susurro y Lemaj volteo a verla, con una amplia sonrisa…-Que quieres?-

-Lo mismo pregunto… que tal? Acaso tus padres han llamado para preguntarte como estas? Y tus amigas ya se reportaron como lo prometieron?- Alondra solo bajo la cabeza y enseguida negó

-No se para que te sacrificaste…jajaja… eres una boba, entregaste lo mas preciado de tu vida, por personas que no valen la pena… pero que va… es tu decisión…- y en sus manos apareció el frasco con dos luces blancas… el alma y el aura

-Me engañaste…- replico Alondra, entonces levanto la mirada y sus ojos rojos retomaron su color, aun se veían un poco opacos, pero relucían de furia

-Alguien tenía que pagar… pero, que tal otro trato…- Lemaj comenzó a levitar un poco mientras los estudiantes se acercaban a ver…

-Quiero mi alma… quiero sentir que estoy viva… lo necesito…-

-Y yo necesito verte muerta…- Lemaj sonrió… y volteo a mirar a Kai –Y a ti fuera de esto…- levanto la mano y le lanzo un rayo negro a Kai que le iba directamente a su pecho… pero un escudo morado lo protegió

-El que tiene que ver con esto…- Lemaj sonrió ante la pregunta…

-El debió haberte matado hace mucho tiempo, yo solo lo ayudo con su trabajo… y fue una orden explicita del jefe… matarlo a el también por el incumplimiento del trabajo…- de sus manos de nuevo salieron luces negras que se dividieron y unas se fueron contra Kai y otras contra Alondra…a Kai le dieron algunas… pero ella fue mas rápida, y con una pequeña luz morada logro arrebatarle el frasco de las manos…

-Quiero mi vida…- replico Alondra al momento que abría el frasco y las luces entraban por su boca tras un suspiro de ella… de repente sus ojos volvieron al brillo de antes, unas grandes alas blancas salieron de su espalda y sonrió burlonamente a la petrificada Lemaj… pero esta de repente hecho unas grandes carcajadas…

-De que te burlas?- pregunto Alondra mirándola confundida

-Crees que con tus estupidas alas me podrás ganar…- de repente se puso seria –Que equivocada estas…- los ojos de Lemaj brillaron intensamente al tiempo que su cabellos se elevaban dándole un tono tétrico… Alondra la miro detenidamente, al momento cerro los ojos, dejando con un poco de incertidumbre a Kai, quien observaba a ambas chicas en posición para combatir… empezó a elevarse a la altura de Lemaj y con una sonrisa le dijo

-Comencemos…-

-Cuando quieras Nimis…- Lemaj comenzó a mandar miles de rayos que se convirtieron en flechas negras, que Alondra fácilmente esquivo

-Veo que no eres tan buena…-

-Y quien dijo que te apunte a ti?- respondió Lemaj mientras apuntaba hacia atrás de Alondra, esta volteo para encontrarse a Kai rodeado de estas flechas que hacían un gran campo de fuerza, Alondra lanzo un rayo morado que rompió el campo, cuando sintió una dolorosa punzada por la espalda

-Nunca te distraigas en un combate Nimis…- Lemaj sonrió mientras Alondra caía del suelo a cierta velocidad…

-Quien diría, que te cortaría las alas, cuando las acabas de recuperar- y una risa macabra salio de su boca al ver a su oponente caer fuertemente hacia el suelo, pero justo antes de llegar a este alguien la había salvado

-Kai, que no te he enseñado… a no meterte en asuntos ajenos!!!- grito molesta Lemaj mientras le lanzaba rayos y flechas… Kai dejo a Alondra sobre el suelo al momento que se elevaba para pelear contra Lemaj

-Que tal si continuamos tu y yo?-

-Ahora…- Lemaj y Kai comenzaron a pelear en los aires mientras los alumnos observaban asombrados… algunos rayos cayeron sobre los edificios provocando que algunos comenzaran a incendiarse

-La pelea es conmigo no con la escuela- replico Kai al observar como los alumnos corrían asustados

-Pero que mejor que matar dos pájaros de un tiro, o mejor dicho 2 000 pájaros…jajaja-

Entonces Alondra despertó, adolorida, desorientada, se levanto del suelo y observo con lagrimas en los ojos la escena… un momento… la escena era igual a la de aquel sueño, la escuela estaba en fuego, ciertos alumnos llorando, otros corriendo y algunos simplemente tirados en el suelo muertos… Quien estaba haciendo todo eso… un nombre recorrió por su mente **Jamel**, corrió a las ruinas de la escuela y miro a su amiga Ayumi sangrando…

-Ayumi! Ayumi…! Dios! Despierta… todo va a estar bien, por favor despierta!!!- se sentó en el suelo y poso la cabeza de Ayumi en sus piernas…entonces Ayumi levanto un poco su mano y apunto al cielo, Alondra rápidamente levanto la mirada y miro a su amigo de cabellos azules y ojos rojos, quien luchaba con Jamel…

-Kai…! Kai…!-

-Alondra huye!!!!- un rayo callo justo aun lado de ella…

-Esta vez no fallare- dijo Lemaj con una sonrisa en los labios… y Kai le lanzo un rayo al ver como esta se distraída, Jamel cayo al suelo, segundos después se levanto molesta, envuelta en su propia rabia… y sin aguantar mas rápidamente voló y le lanzo un rayo a Kai, que le dio en el pecho haciéndolo caer entre los escombros de la escuela

-Kai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- se escucho seguido de un grito ahogado Alondra corrió para ver si lo podía salvar pero Lemaj coloco un campo que le impidió pasar

-Déjame pasar!!!!!!!- replico molesta mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

-Oh no, hice llorar a la bebe, que pasa bebe, tienes miedo por tu novio?-

-No me llames bebe…- los ojos de Alondra relucían de furia, y comenzó a levitar –Te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que me has hecho…- Lemaj la observaba asombrada

-Co…co…como… puedes…volar…- comenzó a tartamudear… y sin esperar mas Alondra lanzo un grito inesperado seguido de una gran onda morada que salía de su boca, que dejo desorientada a Lemaj, entonces le lanzo una flecha blanca que atravesó el pecho de Jamel… quien comenzó a desangrar…

-Maldita… maldita niña…- y se desvaneció en el aire, mientras Alondra quien observaba sus manos, sorprendida de su propio poder descendía del cielo, y caía levemente al suelo, y quedaba inconsciente por lo débil que estaba…

* * *

**Este es el capitulo mas corto que he hecho, lo siento si es que no les gusta, pero espero que si…jeje… fue corto pero el otro les prometo será muy largo… nos vemos y gracias a todas por sus comentarios**


	9. Amor eterno

_**Este NO es el capitulo final, pero de antemano gracias a todas las que siguieron esta historia que hice con todo mi empeño, gracias… espero les guste… por favor dejen su comentario**_

* * *

_**Destinos Cruzados**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: Amor eterno…**_

-En donde estoy?- se levanto de una gran cama, mientras miraba alrededor… esperen un momento…acaso estaba en su casa? Salio de su habitación mientras bajaba las escaleras y llegaba a la sala la cual estaba repleta de gente, justo en ese instante un par de chicas se acercaron a ella…

-Amiga!!!!!- gritaron al unísono, cuando la abrazaban y comenzaban a cuestionarla sobre cosas sin importancia

-Que paso?- se pregunto a si misma Alondra mientras bajaba ignorando por completo a sus amigas, quienes ahora la observaban confundidas, camino hasta sus padres y los saco de una conversación

-Nimis, cariño, no te hemos enseñado a no interrumpir a los adultos?-

-Mama déjate de tonterías, que esta pasando?-

-Como que, que esta pasando, es tu fiesta de cumpleaños cariño…-

-Cumpleaños?- Alondra corrió subiendo las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo, que diablos estaba pasando, y Lemaj, y Kai?... miro el calendario 2 de Diciembre del 2006

-Que!!! Este calendario esta mal o que!!!!!-

-Que pasa Alondra- entraron sus amigas a ver el por que de los gritos

-Camila que día es hoy?-

-Sábado 2 de Diciembre, tu cumpleaños… pero por que me haces esa pregunta?-

-Cuantos años cumplo????-

-13… Alondra, te sientes bien?-

- Si, me siento bien…- se sentó en la cama, hundida en sus propios pensamientos… todo lo que había pasado, fue un sueño? Realmente Kai, no era real… ósea que no estaba muerto, ni el, ni sus padres, mucho menos sus amigas… si no, no estarían enfrente de ella…

-Y el instituto?- susurro

-Cual instituto?-

-Lui, yo, hace unos segundos, minutos, horas, la verdad no se que, yo estaba en Tokio, en un internado, por que el 4 de Diciembre, queme la mitad de la escuela, por eso mis padres, el 26 de enero del 2007, me mandaron a Japón, a estudiar, para evitarles problemas…- la chica rubia, no pudo evitar una carcajada, a lo que se le unió la otra

-Nunca te has ido, ni has quemado la escuela, hoy es 2 de Diciembre, no 4… enserio te sientes bien?- Alondra se tiro a su cama

-Si… solo déjenme sola- las otras dos salieron… -Kai… que esta pasando?- suspiro

En ese instante el se preguntaba lo mismo, despertó aturdido por lo sucedido, en su habitación…

-Que diablos paso?- se levanto y comenzó a caminar por la gran mansión, mientras los sirvientes se acercaban preguntando alguna necesidad de este, hasta que llego al despacho de su abuelo

-Que esta pasando?- replico al entrar al lugar

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Voltaire mirándolo con desprecio

-Por que no estoy en el instituto?-

-Cual instituto?- pregunto este

-Que buena broma, por que me regresaste de Japón?-

-Mira niño no me hables así, y dime cuando te fuiste a Japón- Kai lo miro con confusión…

-Nunca… olvídalo…- y salio del despacho mientras maldecía entre dientes el no poder entender nada… camino hacia su cuarto y prendió la computadora, mientras aparecía su correo

**Hoy.- 2 de Diciembre **

**37 mensajes**

-2 de Diciembre????- y comenzó a abrir los correos, los cuales por consecuente ya los había visto…

Alondra saco de su cajita la piedra morada, y cerro los ojos y se concentro, entonces apareció en el reino de los ángeles

-Que esta pasando?-

-A que has venido?-

-Necesito saber que paso? Por que aparecí en mi casa si estaba en Tokio? Y que paso con Kai y Lemaj?-

-Kai esta a salvo en su hogar, Lemaj esta encerrada en la cárcel celestial y apareciste en tu casa, por que el consejo así lo decidió-

-Pero… por que?... y Ayumi… por que… cuando empezaba a gustarme ese lugar…-

-Por que te estabas enamorando de ese demonio, y el consejo pensó que lo mejor seria separarlos, que cada uno siguiera su vida, como si nada hubiera pasado…-

-Ósea… que el… ya no me recuerda?- inquirió nerviosamente ella, mientras las lagrimas anunciaban salir por sus ojos

-Si te recuerda, pues no logramos borrar su mente, ni mucho menos la tuya, pero tus amigos de Florida, los de Tokio y tus padres no recuerdan nada, pues retrocedimos el tiempo, y no recuerdan algo que no han vivido…-

-Y… si en el futuro pasa exactamente lo mismo de antes? Volveré al instituto?- el ángel negó con la cabeza

-Lo siento, pero yo no decido esto… el consejo…-

-Me importa poco el maldito consejo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Alondra estaba llorando intensamente –Yo quiero volver a ver a Kai y Ayumi, no me importa lo que diga el consejo!!!- y de repente apareció enfrente del consejo celestial…

-Nimisneki, te exijo mas respeto para tu arcángel…- pero ella negó con la cabeza

-Que tienen en contra mía? Por que me odian tanto?-

-No tenemos nada en contra tuya Nimis-

-No me llamen así!!!-

-Cállate!- Alondra se encogió de hombros –No queremos que vuelvas a tener contacto con ese demonio… o perderás tus poderes-

-Quítemelos…- susurro

-Disculpa?-

-Que me los quite!!!!!!!!! Ya no me importa nada, quiero ver a Kai!!!!-

-Si ese es tu deseo…- Alondra cerro los ojos y asintió…mientras una luz morada comenzó a rodear su cuerpo y de repente desapareció esta… entonces escucho una voz… **_Abre los ojos_**

Estaba en frente de una gran mansión, que en el medio de unas grandes y negras rejas tenia un **H**, y toco el timbre

-Buenas tardes mansión Hiwatari, a quien busca…-

-Es… es… esta…Kai?-

-Quien lo busca?-

-Alondra… una amiga-

-Espere un momento…- las grandes rejas de abrieron –Pase- Alondra comenzó a avanzar hacia la mansión mientras observaba los hermosos jardines, y fuentes, hasta que llego a la puerta y observo a una mucama de cabellos cafés…

-Espere aquí… tengo que avisarle al joven- la mucama subió por las escaleras cuando escucho un fuerte grito proveniente seguramente de Kai… entonces el bajo lentamente las escaleras mientras ella lo esperaba con una tierna y sincera sonrisa…

-Hola…-

-Alondra…? Que…que haces aquí?-

-Vine a visitarte…- n.n

-Que paso? Por que estamos en el 2006? Y Lemaj?-

-Un pequeño problema, y por ella no te preocupes…-

-Y como llegaste aquí?-

-Digamos que hice un trato… pero nada importante…- ella le sonrió pero Kai la miro dudoso…

-Que trato?- le pregunto un poco molesto

-Nada importante, enserio…-

-Dímelo…- su tono fue casi como una orden…

-Cambie… mis poderes… por volverte a ver…- Kai la miro sorprendido –Es que… los del consejo, pensaron que seria malo para un ángel, seguir conviviendo, contigo… por eso… regresaron el tiempo, como si… yo nunca te hubiera conocido, pero les salio mal – mostró una sonrisa burlona –No pudieron borrarnos la memoria… y por eso nos recordamos, el uno al otro…-

-Diste tus poderes por mi?-

-Si… he descubierto que eres, alguien muy especial en mi vida… y nunca te quiero perder-

-Yo tampoco…-

-Lo se… me lo demostraste al intentar dar tu vida por mi…- se acerco a el…

-Yo te dije que daría mi mundo por ti…-

-Sabes nunca pensé que alguien como tu, fuera tan cursi…-

-Oh gracias…- y retrocedió un poco

-Sabes que estoy jugando… dijo ella abrazándolo haciendo que Kai se sonrojara un poco

-Y no sabes si ahí, alguna forma de volver todo a la normalidad- ella negó con la cabeza

-Pero me gustaría, ver a Ayumi y a Rei-

-Si… sabes… nunca había sentido algo así por alguien…-

-…Que?-

-No se como explicártelo, pero… eres la persona mas dulce y linda del mundo- Alondra se sonrojo…

-No volveremos a ver a nuestros amigos…-

-Lo se… pero… al menos te tengo a ti…-

-Eso que significa…?-

-Tal vez nunca encontraremos una forma de volver a ver a todos, pero mientras te tenga a ti, nada es imposible…-

-Lo mismo digo- Alondra se abalanzo sobre Kai, y le dio un beso en los labios, corto pero que demostró todo el amor que uno sentía por el otro…

-Te amo- susurraron al unísono y después se echaron a reír…

-Quien diría que en esa cárcel conocería al amor de mi vida, y solo por que dijimos la misma palabra… jaja-

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Est capitulo me quedo... muy...cursi... jeje espero les haya gustado, voy a tratar de cada lunes ponerles caps... saludos **


	10. Hasta luego

_**Destinos Cruzados**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 10.- Hasta luego**_

* * *

Después de separarse de Kai, Alondra se sentó en un sillón, mientras posaba su mano sobre su mentón, con una expresión seria

-Que te pasa?- pregunto este mirándola con seriedad

-Tengo que arreglar un asunto- se levanto- no di mis poderes a lo tonto, fue una gran felicidad verte, pero, Ayumi…- Kai la abrazo por la espalda, con una leve sonrisa

-Yo también extraño a Rei, era un gran amigo…- Alondra comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo –Que buscas?- esta saco su pequeña piedra

-Aléjate por favor-

-Si tú saltas, yo salto…- ella solo sonrió, apretó la piedra y cerro los ojos

-Para que lo has traído…- el consejo completo estaba ante sus ojos…

-El ha venido por su voluntad- respondió ella mientras se acercaba al centro de la habitación

-Que es lo que quieres?-

-Quiero a mis amigos…-

-Ya te lo hemos dicho- respondió un ángel

-Ustedes pueden regresar el tiempo… pues adelántenlo, como sea, estoy con Kai, y nunca lo abandonare-

-Y quien dice que el no te abandonara- una chica de cabellos grisáceos apareció en la puerta del consejo

-Quien eres tu?-

-Mi nombre es Aiko, digamos que soy tu ángel de la guarda- miro la cara de confusión de esta –No preguntes…- la chica observo a Kai…-No has cambiado en nada Shiro-

-Shiro?- pronunciaron a la vez todos los del consejo y Alondra

-Tu tampoco Yukiko- respondió Hiwatari mientras el jefe del consejo se levanto

-Tu eres la famosa Aiko Yukiko- la chica asintió –Es un placer tenerte aquí- le dijo el jefe del consejo

-Quien diablos eres tú- pronuncio entre dientes Alondra

-Tranquila Alondra… no me muerdas- contesto burlonamente mientras se acercaba a Kai –No le haré nada a tu adorado novio…-

-Como sabes mi nombre…?-

-Eso es lo de menos, tú no me recuerdas, eras muy pequeña cuando pasó todo…-

-De que estas hablando no te conozco…-

-Claro que me conoces pero no lo recuerdas, creo que soy la única que sabe de esa marca de estrella, en tu muslo derecho…- Aiko sonrió maliciosamente mientras Alondra se sonrojaba –Digamos que soy una vieja amiga, que piensas que te olvido… te doy una pista…Mmm… te dice algo el nombre de Noriko?- Alondra abrió los ojos como platos y corrió hacia la chica dándole un fuerte abrazo

-Si tu me hubieras dicho tu secreto, yo te hubiera dicho el mio…-

-Ayumi…- Kai se sorprendió

-Te digo lo mismo Hiwatari… jeje… no te esperabas esto…-

-Como me conoces tanto Yukiko- Kai la miro serio…

-Aunque nadie aquí lo sepa, yo se tu verdadero secreto…- Alondra miro a Kai y después devolvió la mirada a Aiko

-Que secreto…- los del consejo miraban al trío con una cara de aburrimiento pues ellos lo sabían todo, entonces Ayumi… mejor dicho Aiko le dirigió a ellos

-Nunca piensan decirle nada… verdad?-

-Que esta pasando?- pregunto Alondra ciertamente molesta

-Tú no eres un ángel…- susurro Kai con la mirada baja

-Como…?-

-… y yo no soy un demonio…- suspiro el mientras Alondra lo miraba sin entender ninguna palabra

-Alondra… mi verdadero nombre es Aiko Yukiko, este es mi nombre como arcángel, Kai no es un demonio como te lo hizo creer, solo que ese era su deber…-

-Y yo… que soy…-

-Solo una criatura que no debió nacer…- recrimino el jefe del consejo -Eres hija de un ángel y una diabla…-

-Mitad ángel, mitad demonio…- susurro Kai

-Por eso le fue fácil a Lemaj controlarte…- dijo Aiko

-Y… no me importa si nisiquiera soy un ser real, solo quiero mi vida…!- reclamo Alondra casi llorando

-Te podemos devolver tu vida, seguir en el instituto como antes…- comenzó el jefe

-…pero no volverías a saber nada de Kai, ni mio, esa es la condición…- susurro Aiko mirándola con tristeza

-No recordaras ser un ángel, tal vez recuerdes a Ayumi tu amiga, o a Kai el amor de tu vida… pero nunca los, nos volverás a ver-

-Es una broma… verdad?-

-No Alondra…- susurro Kai... –Lo siento…-

Alondra comenzó a derramar unas lágrimas

-Esto es todo? En esto acabo por lo que luchamos?-

-Me temo que si… aunque… yo nunca te olvidare, tu sabes que yo…-

-No digas nada…- susurro la chica… -No quiero que me lo digas, nisiquiera puedo pensarlo… perderlos…-

-Alondra…-

-Ayumi… Kai… hasta luego…- corrió a ellos estrechándolos en sus brazos sin dejar de llorar

-Quieres tu vida?-

-Si…- el jefe del consejo hizo unos movimientos con las manos, cerro los ojos y…

-PUEBLERINA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Despierta!!! Jajajaja- esa voz tan odiosa solo podría ser de una persona…

-Alexandra?-

-Que te pasa pueblerina, te asombra ver a alguien…- ella paro Alondra se había abalanzado hacia ella abrazándola fuertemente

-Que bueno es volverte a ver!!!- la chica salio corriendo dejando sorprendidas a Saineth y a Alex, corrió hacia los dormitorios de chicos y se paro frente a una puerta, miro el buzón de un lado… Brooklyn Masefield, Rei Kon, Tala Ivanov…

-… y tu… no estas…- varias lagrimas bajaron de sus mejillas, camino hacia la cafetería, y se sentó en una mesa

-Estas bien Alondra…- levanto la mirada y observo a su amigo

-Estoy bien Rei, no hay problema...-

-Segura?-

-Claro…-

Esa noche fue la mas triste de su vida, no dejo de llorar ni por un momento, había perdido todo, pero era mejor eso, que a un vago recuerdo… salio a mirar las estrellas cuando una fugaz paso… ella un deseo pidió…

-Desearía que estuvieras conmigo… Kai…-

-Tu deseo se cumplió…- ella volteo de golpe y miro sorprendida a la persona frente a ella, mientras sus ojos cristalinos denotaban gran felicidad

-Que haces aquí…?-

* * *

_**Espero les guste**_

_**Les juro lamento la horrible tardanza, es ke estuve exactamente un mes castigada y tenia prohibido subir caps, además de que me quitaron mi memoria donde tenia guardada esta historia, este es el penúltimo capitulo, el ke sigue es el ultimo, gracias por los rewies a todas, y ya saben mientras mas rewies mas rápido actualizo… enserio les pido la mas cordial y sincera disculpa!!! Por su apoyo grax!!!**_

_**Atte**_

_**Fany… RobertaMarizza2802**_


	11. Juntos por siempre

_**Destinos Cruzados**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 11: Juntos por siempre**_

* * *

-No deseaste que estuviera contigo…?- sonrió sarcásticamente el chico mientras ella se abalanzaba sobre el, haciéndolo caer sobre la cama

-Perdóname! No debí escoger esta miserable vida sobre ti… por que tu eres mi vida! Lo que me mantiene viva… no me vuelvas a dejar!!!- la chica dejo ver unas pequeñas lagrimas que el chico limpio rápidamente

-No llores… nunca te dejare…- se acerco a su boca y la beso con mucha intensidad mientras acariciaba su espalda –Te amo…-

-Yo también te amo… como nunca amare a alguien en el mundo- se besaron de nuevo, mirándose por momentos, susurrándose palabras dulces, queriéndose como nunca

Al día siguiente…

Sintió unos calidos brazos rodeándola con ternura, tomándola por la cintura, un aliento junto a su cuello, volteo y miro a su amado a su lado, eso la hizo sonreír, hace mucho que no era tan feliz, luego sintió unos labios por su cuello

-Buenos días princesita-

-Buenos dias príncipe azul…-

-Sh…!- Se escucho, Alondra se levanto y miro a Alexandra y a Saineth dormidas

-Ups! Me había olvidado de ellas…- dijo sonriente mientras se abalanzaba sobre Kai-Pero ellas no son ningún impedimento para decirte cuanto te amo!- dijo mientras lo besaba

-Tranquila chiquita, te parece si vamos a ver a Rei y a Ayumi?-

-Ayumi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito emocionada para callarse repentinamente

-Te puedes callar!!!!!!!!- replico molesta Alex mientras se levantaba –Hiwatari?- este solo sonrió –Esta prohibido que estés aquí…- ella sonrió… -Que diría la prefecta si los encontrara así- Alondra se levanto avanzando hacia la chica

-Ya no te tengo miedo francesa engreída… y si dices algo tu o tu amiguita te vas a arrepentir de haberme conocido…- dijo enfadada mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color rojo

-Tranquila…- le dijo Kai mientras la tomaba de los hombros y los ojos de esta volvian a su color

-Entendido?- respondió tranquilamente, mientras Alex asentía y salia lentamente del cuarto con Saineth tras ella, Kai dejo salir una pequeña risita

-De que te ries?-

-Te ves muy linda cuando te enojas…- dijo entre risitas y provocando el sonrojo de la chica…

-Si… si… lo que digas…- dijo jalándolo fuera del cuarto hacia la cafeteria

-Nimisneki!- Alondra volteo de golpe para caer hacia atrás de un golpe

-Oye! Ten mas cuidado! O mejor dicho no te pongas detrás de mi!-

-Jajaja… lo siento…- le dijo dandole la mano para que se levantara… pero Alondra la jalo haciendola caer –oye! Eso no es justo!-

-Quien dijo que la vida fuera justa!- contesto la pelirroja levantándose

-Y esto es todos los dias…- dijo un pelinegro

-Lo bueno es que son amigas no Rei?-

-Si…-

-Cállense los dos! Y ayúdenme a levantarme…-

-Ayumi… Ayumi… Ayumi… no te puedes levantar?- dijo burlonamente Alondra

-Callate y ayudame…- Alondra entre risas accedió y la levanto –Eres una mala amiga! Tirarme al suelo y lue…- callo al sentir como Alondra la abrazaba fuertemente

-Lo siento… perdóname…- varias lagrimas comenzaron a brotar y Ayumi solo devolvió el abrazo

-Ya no importa… todo a pasado… y ahora estamos todos juntos…-

-Enserio… lo siento… les suplico me perdonen… a los dos…-

-No tienes por ke pedir perdón… aunque si me enoje cuando escogiste a tu vida antes que a mi- dijo en un tono rigido Kai

-Jeje… un día me dieron a escoger entre mi vida y tu… escogí mi vida y te enojaste sin saber que mi vida eres tu…- se abalanzo sobre el bicolor y le beso tiernamente mientras Rei y Ayumi se abrazaban felices viendo la escena…

-Que bonitos se ven…- susurro Ayumi

-Y ustedes cuando?- pregunto la pelirroja separandose de Kai, ambos se sonrojaron y Ayumi abrio la boca para decir algo

-Yo... yo… yo…-

-Mmm… a mi no me gustan los yo-yo's no tienes un balero?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona Nimis

-Rei… y yo… Rei… y yo… so..mos… no…vios…-

-Felicidades!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Alondra abrazando a su amiga y al pelinegro –La cuidas mucho Eh! O te las veras conmigo!- dijo abrazandolo

-Yeah! Estamos todos juntos y nada ni nadie nos va a separar… nunca…- dijo Ayumi

-Es una promesa…- dijo la pelirroja

-Una promesa…- dijieron al unísono el bicolor y el chico de ojos almíbar, mientras abrazaban a sus respectivas novias y dándoles un apasionado beso sellando esa promesa… para siempre

**FIN**

* * *

**bueno aki termina esta historia... espero les aya gustado y les agradezco muxo aberla leido en especial cagalli-marian-tao-hiwatari****, Nadya-Hiwatari y a cana-hiwatari, quienes siguieron mi historia desde el principio, bueno nos vemos, grax!! saludos y lean mis proximas historias!**


	12. Extra Finales Felices

_Ayumi – Cursiva_

**Alondra – Negritas**

**_Al. Y Ay. – Cursiva y Negritas_**

Kai – Subrayado

_Rei – Subrayado y cursiva_

_**Kai y Rei – N. C. S.**_

**Kai y Al. – Negrita y Subrayado**

_**Destinos Cruzados**_

* * *

_**Cap Extra**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 12: Finales felices_**

* * *

Dos Años Después…

-Shh… cállate ya va empezar la ceremonia…- comento la pelirroja

-Cállate tu… eres la única que esta hablando…-

-Y esto es todos los días…- sonrió el pelinegro

-Rei… no me ayudas mucho…- Ayumi estaba más alta sus cabellos más largos y su mirada era tierna y dulce, mientras la pelirroja se abrazaba de su acompañante

-Genial… por fin saldremos de aquí…-

-Que exagerada eres…-

-Pues si… pero ni modo, justo cuando me empezaba a gustar esta cárcel nos tenemos que ir…-

-Gustarte?- comento su novio tomándola por la cintura –Por eso casi quemas el laboratorio de química?-

-Ya dije que fue un accidente Kai!- sonrió –Aunque con un poco mas de ese químico azul y hubiera explotado…-

-Creo que a ti te toco la de la mente maléfica…- sonrió Rei

-Y a ti la loquita ke te ama…- comenzó Ayumi abalanzándose sobre el…

-Y tu me quieres?- pregunto Kai

-Mmm no lo se…- el bicolor abrió los ojos de golpe –No te preocupes mi vida… claro que te amo… eso ni se pregunta…- le dijo dándole un corto beso

-Ya me habías asustado loquita…- entonces una maestra se acerco

-Alondra, Ayumi… prepararon su acto?- ambas asintieron –Que bueno! Acompáñenme para ir acomodarlas en el programa…-

-Lo haremos… frente a todos?- dijo nerviosa Ayumi

-Si… su acto es muy bueno y la directora pidió presentarlo en la graduación…-

-Genial… ya era hora de que apreciaran nuestro talento… - comento Alondra mientras jalaba a Ayumi tras la maestra –Nos vemos chicos…-

-No.. Alondra… yo no quiero cantar frente a todos!!!- grito casi llorando Ayumi mientras desaparecían entre la gente

-Con estas novias… para que queremos payasos…-

-Jaja… es muy divertido verlas pelear y hacer sus locuras…-

-Aunque siempre pagamos los platos rotos…-

-Y nunca tenemos nada que ver…-

-Chicos siéntense la ceremonia esta a punto de empezar…- dijo la prefecta, ambos chicos asintieron y se fueron a sus lugares…

-Bienvenidos sean todos a este fin de cursos donde estos alumnos dirán adiós a su querida escuela…-

-Querida? He querido largarme desde que llegue…- mascullo Alondra

-Shh…-

-Pues como primer numero tenemos a dos "excelentes" alumnas interpretando una melodía hermosa… Alondra Nimisneki y Ayumi Katae…- todos empezaron a aplaudir mientras Alondra pasaba al escenario con una gran sonría…

-Ayumi… pasa…- dijo un tanto enojada, fue y arrastro a su amiga al frente… -Bueno hermoso publico espero les guste esta "melodía" jaja… esto es Numb de Linkin Park, pero interpretado por nosotras… jaja…- la chica se acerco al micrófono y comenzó el piano junto con las guitarras eléctricas

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
**_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
**_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

Alondra se encamino mientras Ayumi cantaba tomando un bajo y comenzando a tocar

**_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_**

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
**_Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
**_And every second I waste is more than I can take  
_  
**_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you_**

**And I know  
**_I may end up failing too_  
**But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you  
**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**  
_Become so tired so much more aware  
_**I'm becoming this all I want to do  
**_Is be more like me and be less like you  
_

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
**_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
**_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

Todos aplaudieron mientras la chicas sonreían felices, sus novios subieron a felicitarlas dándoles un abrazo y un pequeño pico, para después indicarles que bajaran, estas obedecieron pero por alguna razón ellos permanecieron arriba

-Que piensan hacer!?- les grito Ayumi

-No, nos copien lo de cantantes!!!- exclamo Alondra mientras Kai, se limitaba a guiñarle un ojo y dirigirle una tierna sonría –Bueno… yo les aplaudo!!!- grito para después tirarse a los asientos

-Que haces?- pregunto su amiga desconcertada

-Ahí que disfrutar no?- sonrió la pelirroja

-Van a cantar?-

-Eso parece…-

-Y lo vas a permitir!!!- exclamo desesperada

-Déjame ver… que tan buenos son…- sonrió cínicamente

-Muy bien, ahora nos toca a nosotros- comenzo el bicolor –Pero como nosotros no sabemos cantar... aremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo… esta cancion es Breaking the habit… y se la dedico a mi … - volteo a mirar a Rei quien jugaba con el micrófono –Bueno dedicamos a nuestras novias… el pasado ya no puede atormentarnos…- sonrio y la musica comenzo, al igual que algunos efectos especiales

-Que!- se paro de golpe Alondra viendo el gran espectáculo, cuando el bicolor comenzó…

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again  
  
_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

**_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight  
_**  
Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again  
  
_I dont want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

**_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_**

I'll paint it on the walls  
_'Cause I'm the one at fault  
_I'll never fight again  
_And this is how it ends_

La pelirroja no aguanto mas y de un salto subio al escenario se poso a un lado de su novio y comenzo a cantar con el…

**I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight**

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras a la directora casi le daba un infarto, un concierto de rock en su ceremonia?!... con paso firme se acerco hacia los chicos arrebatándoles el micrófono

-Señoras y señores… me disculpo por este…-volteo a ver a Kai y Alondra quienes reían por lo bajo-… horrible incidente… proseguiremos con el programa…- entonces una chica entre el publico se levanto y comenzó a gritar

-OTRA!! OTRA!! OTRA!!- provocando que los demás alumnos hicieran lo mismo, ahora era todo el instituto gritando

-Alexandra…?- se dijo a si misma la pelirroja con una sonrisa…

-OTRA!!! OTRA!!!!!!!!! OTRA!!!!!!!!- gritaban todos, Alondra se encamino hacia la directora quitándole el micrófono

-Quieren otra!!!- grito

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron todos

-Nimisneki… no le eches mas leña al fuego…- le dijo su amiga

-Shh Ayumi… ahora se que sienten las grandes cantantes…jeje…- volteando hacia el publico –Otra?!!-

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! Otra!! Otra!!!- gritaban todos los alumnos entusiasmados, la pelirroja se acerco a su novio con una sonrisa

-Los complacemos?- sonrió cínicamente mientras Kai, la tomaba por la cintura

-Mmm no lo se…-

-Por fitas…- susurro en su oído…

-Pero tendrás que darme algo…-

-Lo que quieras…-

-Vamos a cenar?- pregunto el bicolor mirándola a los ojos

-Hoy a las 21:00 hrs… no tardes…- contesto dándole un micrófono y poniéndose en posición para cantar –Muy bien muchachos!!!!!!! Esta canción es Somewhere I Belong… también de Linkin Park… es la ultima… entendido?-

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!- gritaron todos, la música comenzó, Alondra con su bajo tocaba fenomenal… todos comenzaron a gritar… Kai también tocaba una guitarra eléctrica

**(When this began)**  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
**(I was confused)**  
And I live it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
**(Inside of me)  
**But all that they can see the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
**(Nothing to lose)  
**Just stuck, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own   
  
**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong  
**  
**And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
**(I was confused)  
**Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
**(So what am I)  
**What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't trust to find the way, everyone is looking at me  
**(Nothing to lose)  
**Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own  
**  
**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long   
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong  
**

Ambos se miraron cara a cara, ella con ojos cristalinos y el con una triste sonrisa

**I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
**And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed  
**I will never be anything till I break away from me  
**I will break away and find myself today  
  
**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong   
**  
**I wanna heal,  
I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong **  
I wanna heal,  
I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
**Somewhere I belong**

La pelirroja se lanzo desde el escenario extremadamente feliz mientras Kai preocupado intentaba alcanzarla y al ver como esta caía en dos pies susurro aliviado

-Loca…- se dio vuelta y bajo del escenario para ver a Alondra quien feliz abrazaba a su amiga

-Ayumi!!!-

-Tranquila, estuviste genial!-

-Enserio?-

-Claro… siempre te dije que cantabas muy bien…-

-Gracias…-

-Muy bien… muy bien ahora todos tomen asiento…- comenzó la directora… -Es hora de la entrega de certificados, diplomas, etc… comencemos… Saineth Romero- todos aplaudieron y asi se fueron por todos los alumnos, solo faltaban 4… -Kai Hiwatari…- las chicas gritaron como locas y otras chiflaron, Alondra se levanto enojada y grito

-Que le chiflan zorras!!!!- las chicas guardaron silencio y Alondra se sento totalmente calmada

-Eres muy celosa- comento el bicolor cuando estubo a su lado

-Eres solo para mi… no dejare que ninguna estupida te aparte de mi…-

-Ayumi Katae…- todos aplaudieron

-Rei Kon…-

-BRAVO!!! BRAVO!!!- grito Ayumi emocionada, mientras Alondra la veía con una gotita en la cabeza, provocando el sonrojo de la chica

-Alondra Nimisneki…-todos permanecieron en completo silencio mientras la chica subía por su documentación… al bajar del escenario todos aplaudieron vueltos locos…

-Gracias, gracias, yo tambien los amo…- sonrio vanidosa

-Ahora a petición del consejo estudiantil… unas palabras por…- la directora se puso palida se volteo a su secretaria y esta hizo un ademán, como tratando de decir "_no lo se"_ -…Alondra Nimisneki…- la pelirroja que platicaba con su amiga, volteo de golpe, se levanto y camino hacia la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

-Es una broma?- esta negó con la cabeza –Por que me escogiste?-

-Yo no tengo la culpa… de que seas tan popular…- sonrio la rubia

-Alex… gracias…- le dio un abrazo y subio a el estrado –Emh… 1, 2, 3… esta encendido?- dio unos golpecitos a el micrófono –Bueno, bueno, bueno… creo que esta encendido… emh… pues nisiquiera sabia que iba a pasar asi ke improvisare… le quiero agradecer a mis amigos, a mi novio, a mis compañeros, a…- y estuvo nombrando gente por un largo rato –y a la direc…- miro a los lados y de fijo que ya era de noche y estaban todos dormidos… levanto una ceja y grito –Despierten!!!!!!!!!- todos se levantaron de golpe –Es hora de la fiesta!!!- todos gritaron y salieron del gimnasio del instituto hacia el salón de eventos, donde había sonido, luces, de todo

-Vamos a bailar?- pregunto Ayumi

-Claro- Rei la jalo a la pista con una sonrisa

-Tu… quieres bailar?- pregunto nervioso Kai, la chica nego

-Acompáñame a un lugar…- la chicha lo llevo a un bacón, donde se veia hermosa la luna

-Para que me tragiste aquí?-

-Necesito que me digas algo…-

-Que?-

-Me amas?- Kai sonrio

-Si… te amo mas que a nada en este mundo…- ella lo beso

-Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar de amar…-

-Lo prometo… te amo…- susurro el bicolor mientras le daba un tierno beso sellando esa promesa

* * *

**_aki el cap extra a peticion de mis amixes_**

**_jeje espero les gute  
_**


End file.
